


Fulfilling Inner Desires

by scmg11



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Crack Fic, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Humor, Multi, Romance, Trini becomes a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scmg11/pseuds/scmg11
Summary: After defeating Rita everything was back to normal. Well... almost everything. Trini woke up the next day feeling different.How is she going to fix it? How it happened? And most importantly, how is she going to suppress her feelings for Kimberly while being... like that?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 23
Kudos: 162





	1. New body, new me. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I’m back with a new fic. I love these two lovebirds so much, I want to write about them all the time!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this crack fic and that you’ll have fun just as much I have writing this! 
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes.

After an exhausting battle against Rita and bitch-slapping her into space, the Power Rangers returned on the ship where an ecstatic Alpha 5 was waiting for them.

"Good job Rangers! Finally Rita is defeated. You saved Angel Groove and the entire world!" Alpha 5 praised making all of them smile happily.

"Good job Rangers." Zordon’s voice echoed through the ship, his face appearing on the wall.

The Rangers settled on the morphing grid and removed their armors.

They got off the grid and engulfed each other in a group hug, relieved they made it alive.

"What are you doing? Ah humans." Alpha 5 shook its robotic head, not understanding human customs.

The 5 teenagers pulled away with big smiles on their faces, adrenaline still pumping after their achievement.

"Guys I’m so proud of us. Five misfits saved the world. Who would have thought?" Jason praised them, his smile growing bigger.

They stayed at the ship to talk about the fight with Zordon and Alpha 5, the former red Power Ranger having some advice about their combat skills they need to improve.

They left the ship and got out of the cave, it was already dark, around 10 pm, and said goodbye to each other, going home for a well-earned rest.

Trini turned around and started her walk to her home, when suddenly she felt a presence beside her. She looked on her left and found the beautiful face of Kimberly Hart, smiling warmly at her.

"Are you stalking me Hart?" Trini smirked at the pink Ranger, covering up her beating heart and butterflies in her stomach.

"You wish! Our houses are in the same direction dummy." Kimberly rolled her eyes half-heartedly with a smug smile on her face, shoving the shorter girl on the shoulder, making her stumble a little.

Trini put her hand on her chest, "you’re breaking my heart Kimberly with your nice nicknames."

"Dork."

They chuckled slightly at their banter but Trini stopped abruptly to yelp in pain, clutching her left side.

"Are you okay?" Concern evident in Kim’s voice. She stopped them and put her hands on the yellow Ranger’s shoulders, turning her around. They gazed into their eyes for a couple of second before Trini broke their eye contact dropping hers on the floor.

"I’m fine." Trini trailed off, rubbing her side slightly, "one of the putties hit me hard on my ribs. I’ll just have a big bruise on my left side. No need to worry. Badasses have combat bruises all the time." The shorter girl shrugged her shoulders winking at the pink ranger, who smiled warmly at her and shaking her head.

They resumed their walk, not saying anything else, the two of the processing what just happened. They defeated Rita and saved everyone, they almost burned to death but managed to stay alive, to resist Rita and Goldar and win.

They arrived at Kim’s house first, "we reached your destination, m’lady." Trini said in an exaggerated British voice, Kim’s laugh making her stomach flutter.

"I’ll see you tomorrow, dork." Kim approached the shorter girl and kissed her firmly on the cheek, Trini blushing furiously at the gesture. The yellow Ranger hoped the black haired girl didn’t notice her red cheeks, but her smug smile gave her away and Trini was relieved that Kim didn’t say anything about it.

Trini resumed her walk, smiling dumbly, her cheek tingling, she could still feel Kim’s lips on her now red flesh.

When she opened the door she was cautious, not wanting to wake her parents and her brothers up. She quietly grabbed something to eat from the kitchen and a glass of water and climbing up the stairs.

When she got into her room, she quickly threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket and showered, her muscles relaxing. She got out of the bathroom and put on a fresh pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, getting ready for bed, collapsing on the sheets and falling asleep almost immediately.

-

It was almost noon when Trini woke up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes, happy that it was summer, not having to go to school.

She tried to stretch her aching body, soothing her sore muscles, unsuccessfully.

She felt somewhat different, but she couldn’t put a finger on _what_ was different. She opened her eyes slowly, happy that her curtains were closed, preventing the sun from blinding her.

She had a sudden urge to pee, her bladder almost exploding. She groggily got up from the bed, scolding her bladder for making her get out of the comfort of her bed and dragged herself in the bathroom.

The strange feeling was still there and she thought about _what_ could be possibly wrong while sitting on the toilet and relieve her bladder. When she was done she got up and in that moment shit hit the fan.

Trini let out a shocked yell while she looked down at her new... _appendage._

_That wasn’t there last night. What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

She continued to look her lower region, shorts around her knees and at every movement that _thing_ moved with her.

_Gross. Ok relax Trini, you’re just dreaming. You’re having the worst nightmare you’ve ever had, you just need to wake the fuck up._

She pinched hard on her thigh, feeling a sting there but nothing happened. She was still in her bathroom with this thing still attached on her body.

_Wait a fucking second..._

She lifted up her hands, examining them and furrowed her eyebrows.

_What the fuck is happening?_

Her hands were bigger, masculine and hairy. Actually, let me rephrase that. Every single part of Trini’s body was covered in hair she was sure she didn’t have last night.

She lifted her shorts, not wanting to see that thing any longer. Maybe if she covered it, it would go away, but the pain due to the tightness of her underwear told her it was still there.

She had another thought swimming through her mind and she almost feared what she already predicted.

She looked into her bathroom mirror and saw herself but not really. She still had her facial features but they were masculine, more marked, her baby fat replaced by sharp cheekbones and a squared jaw, her cheeks covered with a beard.

_How is that possible? What the fuck just happened?_

Trini was sure she went to bed as a girl, but this morning woke up as a boy.

This is a sick joke someone pulled on her- _RITA_!

_No couldn’t have been her, we defeated her, she was somewhere in outer space._

_Then how the do you explain THIS?!_

Trini was having a debate in her mind, trying to wrap her head around this crazy situation, but was pulled out from her thoughts by her phone buzzing wildly. She exited the bathroom and approached the nightstand, where the device was charging. She picked it up and sat on the bed, not trusting her wobbly legs to support her.

She got notifications from her group chat with the other Power Rangers.

**BlueBill:** Guys, are you all okay? I’m suddenly feeling distressed and scared.

**TheBoss:** I’m okay, but I have this tight feeling in my chest. Zack? Kim? Trini?

**PainInMyAss:** Yo, everything’s fine. I’m okay. Tired, but I’m fine.

**Princess:** Me too. Trini? You’re the only one who didn’t answer. Everything okay? Are you hurt?

Trini smiled at the name she saved for Kimberly on her phone and her concern, well everyone’s concern. Her smile quickly dropped from her face, replaced by a worried scowl.

_How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to them? Oh hey guys, what’s up? Great fight yesterday. What else? Oh yes. I TURNED INTO A FUCKING BOY!_

Making up her mind, she texted them, simply saying, "Meet me at the cave in 30 minutes."

Now the worst part. Dressing up.

She tried to put on jeans but they got stuck on her calves, since she was taller and more muscular. She huffed a frustrated breath and opted for the baggiest pair of sweatpants and shirt she owned. Her underwear hurt a little, not designed to fit an _extra_ , but this will do.

She decided to sneak up through the window, not wanting to bump into a member of her family, not really knowing how to explain a boy sneaking out of her bedroom. Oh well, her mother would be happy that she got over her _phase_ but her father would be furious about it.

She jumped from her window, falling neatly on the ground, starting to walk towards the cave, her mind somewhere else, still not understanding _how_ this happened and _why_ it happened to her.

When she arrived at her destination she saw all of her friends near the ledge of the cliff that takes to the ship. 

They were talking about something she couldn’t make out, but when she approached them she heard that angelic laugh, Kimberly’s laugh, and that made her forget everything about this morning and this situation and just smile with butterflies flying around in her stomach.

They stopped talking when they noticed her, but they weren’t looking at her in a friendly way, they were confused and saw a protective glint in their eyes for their secret spot, ready to fight against an intruder.

“Uh, dude are you lost?” Zack said crossing his arms on his chest.

_Dude? Is he went insane? Oh right! I’m a boy!_

“Uhm, hi!” Trini stopped talking for a second, stunned by her voice tone, so deep and husky. “I know that it will probably come out as a surprise and insanely strange but... I’m Trini?” _Damn I should have prepared a speech for it._

That made everyone laugh, doubling over on their knees, tears in their eyes.

_“_ That was funny. Want to rephrase that?” Jason said with an amused smile, wiping a tear that escaped from his left eye _._

“I’m not joking! I’m Trini! And we’re Power Rangers! W-“ Trini stopped mid sentence when she felt her face collide with the ground, a body on her back and her arm twisted behind her.

“Who the fuck are you? Are you with Rita? Where is she?” Venom laced Jason’s voice, his grip getting tighter but not really hurting Trini.

“I’M NOT, I’M NOT. I SWEAR I’M TRINI! I WOKE UP LIKE A BOY THIS MORNING! YESTERDAY WE FOUGHT AGAINST RITA, WE NEARLY LOST AND WE ALMOST BURNED TO DEATH, BUT WE BLENDED TOGETHER AND FORMED THE MEGAZORD AND I BITCH-SLAPPED RITA INTO SPACE!” Trini yelled, starting to feel pain on her back when she felt the pressure on her back and arm increasing. If she was human, he would have had broke her arm.

Trini relaxed when she felt Jason loosen his grip and slowly remove himself from her back, getting up hastily and brushing off the dirt on her clothes. She looked up and all of her friends had similar expressions, shocked by what they heard.

“T-Trini?” Kim whispered, her eyes wide and jaw slightly open.

“Yeah, that’s me princess.” She answered in a charming voice, coming up huskier than intended.

She saw Kimberly visibly shiver and blink a couple of times, before finding words. “How the fuck that happened?!” 

“I don’t know! I woke up this morning like this.” She motioned on her new body, her hands brushing in her short hair and rubbing her neck frustratingly.

“There should be a scientific explanation on why this happened.” Billy spoke up for the first time, he had his distinctive thinking face, already trying to find a scientific explanation behind all of this madness.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure some physical law decided to make me grow a penis during the night.” Trini said sarcastically, pacing back and forth, getting worked up, waving her arms around.

Zack snorted loudly and she fired daggers into his skull. Her eyes landed on Kim just in time to watch her swallow with a curious glint and something else Trini couldn’t put a finger on in her eyes.

“The most important question is, how the fuck am I going to go back in my original body?” 


	2. New garments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zordon tells them a story and Trini needs new clothes.

The question lingered in the air, nobody knew how to answer, trying to find some kind of explanation for something like _that_ , not finding any.

"Have you lost your powers?" Billy asked quizzically, still trying to wrap his head around it, to comprehend the situation from a scientific perspective.

Trini didn’t think about it, but she was just fine when Jason attacked her. She had a pensive look on her face, but to prove to everybody and to herself that she still had her powers, she jumped on the other side of the cliff and jumped again to come back to her friends, falling neatly on her feet.

"Nope, still a Ranger."

"Then I don’t know what the hell is going on." Billy said in a distressed voice, pacing back and forth and mumbling something unintelligible. Trini put a hand on his shoulder stopping his pacing, comforting him, "don’t worry Billy, we’ll figure it out."

"It may still have something to do with your powers. I mean, it happened the day after our battle with Rita. It has to mean something."

"Oh yeah, I’m sure it’s her revenge after we defeated her. Look in your pants, maybe she gave you a vagina." Trini growled pointing at their leader’s pants, her joke making Kim and Zack laugh quietly, Jason blush furiously and subtly looking down on his crotch, and Billy... well he didn’t understand it.

"Okay... fair enough. Let’s go into the ship, maybe Zordon has some answers for us." He put a hand around Trini’s shoulders, side-hugging her, the yellow Ranger reciprocating the hug, seeking comfort from her friend.

They jumped in the water and arrived on the ship. They wrung out their clothes, trying not to let water drip on the floor. She felt Kim’s eyes on her and when she looked up she saw the pink Ranger’s brown orbs fixed on her stomach, almost visible by her wet white shirt. Trini smirked a little bit, _maybe there’s something positive in all of this_.

They walked in calling out Alpha 5’s name. Kim brushed her right shoulder with the yellow Ranger’s left one and took her hand, squeezing it, trying to comfort her friend for this crazy situation. Trini looked at their intertwined hands and smiled tenderly, her stomach doing somersaults at the feeling of Kim’s warm hand around hers and looked up into the pink Ranger’s eyes smiling at her appreciatively, Kim mirroring her.

"For what’s worth it, you’re hot like this." Kim had a sly smirk on her face and bumped her shoulder on Trini’s, making her stumble a little bit but not letting go of their hands.

Trini had a lopsided smile on her face and dropping her head, covering up her blush on her face. "Are you implying that I wasn’t hot before, princess?" Trini looked up and into Kim’s eyes, her eyebrow arched up in question.

The taller girl’s laugh was music to Trini’s ears and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little with her, still getting used to her husky tone.

Instead of answering Kim squeezed her hand once more and moved closer to her. "I was too shocked about everything that I didn’t notice you’re taller. See! One good thing!"

Trini faked being offended and went to pull away, but Kim’s strong grip prevented her from doing it, pulling her closer and putting her head on her shoulder, Trini not fighting her.

"Rangers! How are you? Who’s the new guy?" Alpha 5 came into vision, welcoming them.

Trini groaned, "not you too Alpha! I was hoping you’d recognize me!" She tilted her head back and whined loudly.

"Should I?"

"It’s me, Trini!" Trini said frustrated, but Kim stroked the back of her hand and the gesture immediately calmed her down.

"Trini?! How?!"

"I wish you could tell me." She mumbled, looking down at Kim’s fingers brushing her hand.

"Let’s go talk to Zordon, maybe he can help you!"

They entered the room Zordon was in, his face appearing on the wall.

"Trini?!"

"THANK YOU! SOMEONE RECOGNIZED ME!" Trini lifted her arms triumphantly, making Kim lift her arm since they still had their hands clasped together, she put her arms down and reluctantly let go of the raven haired girl’s hand.

"Oh I didn’t recognize you, I heard you saying it to Alpha 5." He said seriously and Trini slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don’t know! Last night I went straight home, showered and went to bed and this morning I woke up like this."

"Nothing else?"

"No. Not that I’m aware of."

Zordon simply hummed and spoke up only minutes later, "I heard about something similar but-"

"WAIT- WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"I don’t know if it really happened, but I heard a story about a Ranger wanting to have kids with his partner but her wife was sterile, so the coin fulfilled his desires and transformed him into a woman and had children. But I don’t know if he got his original body back after giving birth. I think there’s something written about it somewhere.” He trailed off, but when he saw Trini thoughtful expression he added, “we’ll find it don’t worry.” 

Trini didn’t know how to feel about all that information. _Fulfilling her desires? What the fuck does that mean? Is she ever going to get her original body back? For how long will she stay like this?_

"Trini?" The yellow Ranger shook her head getting out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She stared into Zack’s eyes, surprised to see a serious glint into his dark orbs. 

“We’ll figure it out and we’ll get your body back.” She smiled appreciatively at him and mouthed a “thank you”, the black power Ranger nodding in understanding. The moment was interrupted by Zordon’s voice.

“Me and Alpha 5 will search through our archives and see what we’ll find. For now stay on the down low.”

“How? I can’t exactly go home. I can’t go inside and say ‘mom, dad, you have three boys now!” Trini rubbed her temples, trying to figure something out.

“I would love to make you stay in my house, but I already don’t have enough room for me, so with you it would be a problem..” Zack said, a sad expression on his face.

“Don’t worry buddy.”

“Same here, I don’t know where to let you sleep. Sorry Trin.” Jason put a hand on her shoulder, she put her hand on his and squeezed in an appreciative manner.

“I have enough space, but I don’t like sharing my things? I love you Trini but-“ 

She engulfed Billy in a hug even if she knew he doesn’t exactly like unexpected contact, so she was surprised to feel his hands reciprocating her gesture. 

She pulled away and smiled warmly at the blue Ranger.

“You can stay at mine.” Kim said out of the blue, Trini turning around staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You sure?”

“Of course, my parents are always out of town. They’ll be in Washington for two months. We have the time to figure everything out.” Kim looked at her with so much tenderness that Trini felt her insides melt, her heartbeat speeding up and her legs getting wobbly. 

“Thank you Kim.” She smiled so big it could be compared to the sun and Kim couldn’t help but doing the same.

“Anytime.” 

They gaze into each other eyes for a couple of seconds before their staring contest was interrupted by Jason clearing his throat. 

“I’ll start immediately the research! We’ll call you if we find something.” Alpha 5 said, already exiting the room and wondering around the ship.

The Rangers returned to the cave, all five of the thinking about what Zordon said, especially Trini.

_What does “the coin fulfilled his desires” mean? I know for a fact that I didn’t want to become a man, nor having kids, at least not right now. Then what is it?!_

“Trini? Are you listening to me?” Kim nudged her shoulder, pulling her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Hm?” Trini said with a lost expression that turned into a confused one when Kim laughed at her.

“I said, do you need something at you house? I can ask your mom to let me in saying that I forgot a book into your room and I can take anything you need.”

“Hm- I don’t exactly have clothes for this... new body. It was already hard dressing up this morning.” Trini said bashfully, scratching the back of her neck.

“You can borrow something from my wardrobe. And I mean...” Jason trailed off, looking embarrassed all of a sudden, a light rosy color painting his cheeks, and scratched the back of his head, “every kind of... garment...”

Realization hit Trini hard. “OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! I’m not going wear your underwear. No, absolutely NO.” She shook her head trying to get rid of that image from her mind.

She heard Zack and Kim snort and she crossed her arms scowling. “Then are you going to wear yours?” Zack teased and she hit him on the shoulder, knowing he had a point.

“...no...” She mumbled stubbornly. “But I’m not going to wear yours. It’s weird.”

“Then we’ll go shopping!” The black power Ranger said enthusiastically throwing his first into the air, Billy clapped his hands at the announcement, smiling broadly, Jason shook his head but had a small smile etched on his face and Kim pushed Trini slightly making her start to walk.

When they arrived into the store Trini was so lost she turned around the shop a couple of times with a blank expression on her face and was pulled out from her daze, jumping a little, by Zack, who placed a pile of items in her hands.

“Try them.”

“No.” 

“Trini, cmon. You have to try them. You have to see if they... _fit_.” Zack accentuated the last work, accompanied by a sly smirk on his face.

Trini just groaned and went into the fitting rooms begrudgingly. She closed her eyes and took her pants off.

_Cmon Trini you can do it. Man up! Indeed._

She tried the first pair of underwear and they were a little tight. She picked up the second pair of boxers and she realized something... all five pair of underwear had the yellow color on them. _Zack, you sneaky little bitch._

She tried another pair, different size and it fitted perfectly. She quickly put her underwear on, winking lightly at the pain and dressed up and getting out of the fitting room as quickly as possible. She took 5 pairs of boxers of that size, sticking to the ones with yellow patterns and approached the cashier.

She payed quickly and they got out of the store, heading toward Kim’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this fic! 
> 
> I read your comments, thank you for sharing your thoughts!
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Adjusting to reality

The five young Rangers arrived at Kim’s house after making a stop at Jason’s house to take some clothes for Trini to wear, and were chilling on Kim’s couch, trying to find an explanation for all of this and a meaning behind the phrase "fulfilled his desires".

"Oh god." Trini mumbled all of a sudden with a frightened expression on her face.

"What’s wrong?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow, already getting alarmed.

"I’ve feared this all day but..." Trini trailed off, looking down at her hands, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while a faint blush started to form on her cheeks, "... I have to pee." She whispered, too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

Zack laughed loudly, clapping his hands, but Billy spoke up before the black Ranger could tease Trini, "so go pee." He said matter-of-factly.

"Do I need to remind you that I have something new?" She waved her hands around her lower region and shuddered at the thought.

"But you told us you peed this morning." Jason said confused, not understanding the problem.

"I was still half-asleep and 100% sure I had a vagina. But, seriously, I’m gonna explode, I really need to pee."

"Alright, crazy g-... boy?" Trini slapped Zack’s shoulder before he could continue, "let’s go learn how to pee."

Kim tried to cover up her snort coughing, but Trini heard her and fired an annoyed stare at her, the pink Ranger mouthing a “sorry” in her way, looking both guilty and amused. 

Zack got up from the couch, pulling Trini up with him, the other teenagers following them, not wanting to miss this show.

"I don’t need an audience." Trini lifted an hand up stopping her friends, rolling her eyes, but Jason put a hand her shoulder putting up a serious serious face, but a smirk forced its way out, "extra help and support."

Trini groaned, covering her burning face with her hands and felt being pushed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She closed the door and paced back and forth, taking deep breaths, gathering enough courage to pull down her pants.

"Stand in front of the toilet and pull your pants down." Zack instructed and the yellow ranger could hear the amusement into his tone and rolled her eyes at her friend having too much fun with this embarrassing situation.

"Cmon Trini, you can do it!" Billy said enthusiastically, the four of them gathered around the closed bathroom door waiting impatiently.

"Okay Trini, you just... pull it out to pee and get over it. Simple as that." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and pulling her pants and underwear down, "okay, now what?"

"Now you... grab it and fire away!"

"WHAT?! DO I HAVE TO TOUCH IT?!" Trini screeched with an horrified look on her face and hastily looked down. _Nope, wrong move. Look up._

"Oh no don’t worry, someone will do that for you.” Zack answered Trini’s stupid question, a sarcastic tone lacing his voice. “Of course you have to touch it! You’ll pee on the floor otherwise."

"Please don’t pee on the carpet!" Kim added worried but also wanting to mess around with Trini a little bit.

Trini whined a "can this be more embarrassing?" and took one deep breath, "now can you _please_ leave? I appreciate the help but I want to pee alone and not with an audience."

She heard some shuffling and some whispered words she couldn’t make out and then silence, that was suddenly interrupted by Kim’s voice, "don’t worry Trin, I made them leave. I’ll go too. Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you." She said appreciatively feeling her heart speeding up and butterflies erupting in her stomach. _God she’s so cute._

_Trini this is not the time to think about your crush on Kim._

She heard Kim’s muffled footsteps, a sign that she walked away and she took one last deep breath before grabbing her new appendage, a shudder invading her whole bod, _gross_. _Now, more than ever, I understand why I like girls_.

She quickly did her business, pulled up her pants, flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

She spent at least 2 minutes in the bathroom, not ready to face her friends just yet.

When she rejoined them in the living room, her friends didn’t spoke up about that extremely embarrassing moment and she was thankful for that.

They watched a couple of movies till the guys had to leave to go home for dinner. Trini hugged them one by one, thanking them for everything they did and the yellow and pink ranger walked the boys to the door, saying goodbye once more.

When Kim closed the door behind them, Trini let out a huge sigh and leaned her forehead on the wall next to the door. The raven haired girl put a hand on her, rubbing comfortingly between her shoulder blades, Trini appreciating the gesture. She lifted her head and turned around, Kim’s hand resting on her left shoulder, and gazed into worried eyes, "are you okay?"

Trini smiled at the other girl’s concern, "yeah, just... you know... still processing everything."

Kim squeezed her shoulder in a comforting and understanding way and moved her hand behind Trini’s neck, playing with her new short hair, still getting used to this and missing her long hair, "it’s going to be okay. We’ll do everything in our powers to get your body back." And Kim said that with so much sincerity that Trini was suddenly flooded with hope and smiled tenderly at the girl.

Trini went to spoke up, wanting to thank Kim for those encouraging words, but was interrupted by her stomach grumbling loudly.

Trini’s cheeks flushed as red as Jason’s armor, and looked down on the floor, Kim’s melodious laugh echoing through the empty house.

"Somebody’s hungry..." Kim said in a mocking manner, poking Trini’s stomach, the yellow Ranger swapped her friend’s hand away, her blush deepening.

"Pizza?"

"You didn’t have to ask princess." Trini husked out, while Kim turned around to take her phone on the couch covering up her blush at the nickname and Trini’s raspy tone, the yellow Ranger following her, sitting on it.

They waited for their dinner, sat on the large couch facing each other, talking about what happened the day prior.

"So what does it feel like?" Kim asked out of the blue.

"What does what feel like?" Trini knew what Kim was talking about, but she played dumb to try to avoid that question.

"You know... waking up in another body, be a boy instead of a girl, having a penis instead of a va-"

"OKAY I GOT IT." Trini interrupted Kim, her embarrassment coming back in full force that morphed into annoyance when she saw the amused glint into Kim’s brown orbs. "It feels strange for sure."

"I can’t even imagine."

"Oh trust me it’s not a great feeling. Waking up convinced you’re a girl and then finding out you are not..." She stared into space, shuddering at the memory.

"You didn’t went into details about your discovery." Kim said, a smirk forming on her lips.

Trini groaned tilting her head, leaning it on the couch cushion, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Cmon big boy, we’re best friends. We share secrets." The pink Ranger feigned seriousness, but snickered at Trini’s embarrassment.

"Call me big boy once again and I’m leaving." The yellow Ranger looked at her friend with an hard stare, making Kim laugh even more, wiping her eyes, enjoying all of this too much. _She_ _is so cute when she blushes._

"Okay okay, but seriously Trin. You can talk to me." She leaned forward and took her hand, furrowing her brows together, Trini’s masculine hand feeling strange between hers.

"Hm..." Trini cleared her throat, keeping the butterflies in her stomach at bay and hoping her hand wasn’t sweaty, "I woke up feeling strange, but I thought it was due to our fight the day before. I had to pee really badly, so I got up still half-asleep and went into the bathroom. Nothing strange. Until I got up and I felt _something_ between my legs and... well you could immagine the rest."

Kim was trying _really_ hard to not to laugh, but she was weak and when Trini warned her with her eyes to not making fun of her, she bursted out laughing, Trini hitting her repeatedly with a pillow.

When she calmed down enough to form coherent words, she moved closer to Trini and side-hugged her, "I’m sorry. It’s not funny... But it is." She snickered once again but stopped when Trini went to pull away, preventing her from doing it by tightening her grip, "but on a serious note, it could have been worse. You could have transformed into a dog." She laughed again, Trini hitting her once again with a pillow.

"Okay okay, I’ll stop. You can always count on me. We’ll figure everything out and help you get your body back. I’m staying by your side no matter what."

Trini smiled appreciatively at her best friend, _and secret crush_ , pulling her closer, Kim leaning her head on her shoulder and then they stayed quiet for a while. The pink ranger was the one to break the silence.

"Can I see it?" She asked, the left corner of her lips moving up, ready to form a sly smile but she fought against it, wanting to keep her straight face up, "you know, your new.... _friend_." She clarified.

Trini gasped and pushed her away, "are you out of your mind? No!" Trini has already a deep rosy color painting her cheeks and Kim fought against her laugh threatening to tumble out of her mouth, maintaining her serious face.

"Cmon, just a sneak peak. It’ll be quick."

"Oh my god, why is this happening to me?!" Trini groaned and covered her blushing face with a pillow.

Kim pulled the pillow away and cupped Trini’s cheeks, "I was just messing up with you..." she trailed off, Trini grunting with an annoyed face.

"... but if you want me to see it..." Trini whined again, pulling away from Kim’s hands, but Kim gripped her cheeks tightly, keeping her in place.

Then suddenly everything shifted, the world seemed to stop for a second, the two of them staring deeply in each other eyes, imperceptibly moving forward. Trini was having a full on gay panic. _Is she trying to kiss me or what? Maybe I’m just imagining things_.

Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell, both jumping at the unexpected sound and pulling away from the other, their heartbeats echoing in their ears.

Kim cleared her throat and got up, shaking her head to pull herself out of her daze while Trini sat still on the couch, not sure about what just happened. She was pulled out of her spiraling thoughts when Kim closed the door, so she got up and helped her setting up the table. They ate in silence, exchanging a few words here and there, wrapping their heads around what just happened.

They went back to normal when they were washing the dishes, Kim splashing her with water, soaking her shirt a little bit, Trini doing the same, Kim’s laugh music to her ears, wanting to hear that sound over and over again.

They cleaned the mess they made up and decided to call it a night, going up the stairs to prepare for bed. Kim was going to sleep in her parents room and Trini was going to stay in Kim’s bedroom.

"Sleep well Trin, tomorrow we’ll go to the ship to see if Zordon and Alpha 5 found something." Kim put a hand on her left shoulder, comforting her, Trini putting her hand on hers and squeezed appreciatively, "goodnight, princess."

Kim leaned forward and kissed Trini’s cheek, pulling away quickly and turning around, going into her parents’ room.

Trini put a hand on the cheek Kim just kissed, skin still tingling, and smiled dumbly. She went into her room and lied down on the bed, sighing loudly. _What a day._ She stayed awake a couple of hours, turning around in the bed, thoughts invading her mind.

_What if Zordon and Alpha 5 don’t find anything? What if I have to stay like this? How am I going to explain this to my parents? How this happened? What if-_

She felt a light knock on the door frame and turned around, seeing a fidgeting and distressed Kim standing on the doorway.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trini sat up looking at Kim with a worried glint in her eyes.

"I just..." The pink Ranger shook her head, trying to get rid of those painful images, "can I stay with you?" She walked slowly towards the bed and sat beside her friend, instantly putting her head on Trini’s shoulder and felt the yellow Ranger wrap her arm around her and putting her hand on her head, caressing her hair comfortingly.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see myself burning in my Zord, gasping for air, felling my skin heat up painfully. I succeeded in falling asleep but I had a nightmare about Rita accomplished her mission, conquer the world while we burned alive... hearing you scream in pain, all of you asking for help..." Kim visibly shivered at the memory, Trini tightening her grip on her friend.

"I know how you feel. I still have panic attacks, imagining Rita attacking me in my bedroom." Kim clung into Trini, not wanting to remember the gashes Rita kindly left on Trini’s neck. "But everything is over now. We’ll get better." 

They hugged each other seeking comfort from their embrace. “Cmon, let’s get some sleep.”

They both settled on the bed, Kim leaning her head on Trini’s chest, her steady heartbeat and the yellow Ranger’s hand in her hair caressing her head tenderly the perfect lullaby, her eyes fluttering close.

“Goodnight Trin.”

“Goodnight princess.”

And they both fell into a deep sleep, not having nightmares, just sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking this story so far and for your comments! 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter.


	4. Morning problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini has some morning... problems... and they find some informations about that story Zordon was telling them the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I want to thank you all for commenting and for liking this story. It means so much to me!
> 
> Anyway, another chapter. Enjoy!

The next morning, Kim woke up feeling well rested, sun rays seeped through the curtains illuminating the bedroom just right, birds chirping in the background. She shifted a little bit, feeling an arm preventing from moving so much and remembered the night before, stunned by the fact that she slept peacefully, not like the night prior, waking up soaked with sweat and tears streaming down her face due to terrible nightmares.

She smiled dumbly, her heart rate already speeding up and her stomach doing somersaults at Trini’s closeness.

They shared a bed before and it was like this every single time (when they aren’t already snuggled together, they fall asleep with their backs turned to the other, during the night they shift closer and the next morning they wake up cuddling), but this didn’t prevent Kim to turn into a puddle every single time she was near the girl (...boy?), her _crush_. She felt Trini shift a bit and mumbling a "good morning princess" into her neck, shivers invading the raven haired girl’s body.

"Good morning Trin, did you sleep well?" Trini hummed in response, nuzzling her nose in the back of Kim’s neck, breath her vanilla and coconut scent in, basking in the wonderful sensation of having Kimberly Hart in her arms.

The raven haired girl smiled when Trini pulled her impossibly close, their bodies flushing together, but suddenly her eyes widened when she felt something poking the underside of her ass.

"Uhm... Trin..?" Kim asked carefully.

"Yes princess?" She could feel Trini’s smile on her skin, one already forming on her face at the prospect of teasing Trini this early.

"Is your phone in your pocket or are happy to see me?" She swallowed the laugh that was ready to come out of her mouth, waiting for Trini’s response.

Trini furrowed her brows, her eyes still

closed, not understanding what Kim was referring to, "happy to see you? What are you talking abo-" Trini gasped loudly at the realization, her eyes snapping open, finally noticing the tightness in her underwear and hastily pulled away from Kim. Her sudden movement and the bed not being big enough made her fall off of it and land on her ass with a loud thud, Kim laughing loudly, then peering out from the bed, looking at her with concern laced with amusement.

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh.

Trini felt her face heat up, this being the most embarrassing moment of her life.

She got up on her feet, rubbing her sore ass with a scowl on her face. She wanted to _nicely_ ask Kim to stop laughing at her when she heard Kim stopping mid-laugh and gasping loudly. She was confused for a moment before she remembered her _little_ problem and hastily grabbed a pillow and covered her lower region.

"I’m so so sorry Kim. I don’t know how that happened. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I wasn’t even aware of it until you told me. I’m sorry. Believe me when I say that it wasn’t intentional, I don’t know how tha-"

"Hey hey hey, slow down. Trin don’t worry. I know it was an accident. It was a surprise, yes, but it’s fine really." Kim stared at her with sincerity in her eyes and Trini visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So... are you going to get rid of that?" There it is again, that teasing tone and Trini blushed again. _How is it possible that I seem to only blush when I’m near her?_

She groaned, pushing the pillow more into her, the pressure sending a wave of pleasure through her body but she suppressed the shiver that ran up her spine, shaking her head slightly. "Of course not! It’s already hard peeing, I don’t even want to imagine doing _that_." Trini shuddered with an horrified look on her face and Kim chuckled at that hilarious sight.

Then suddenly an idea came up into her mind and Kim spurred into action, putting her best seductive face on, saying in a sultry voice, "want me to take care of that?" She crawled slowly on the bed towards Trini and the yellow Ranger visibly gulped and subtly bucked her hips into the pillow. _Mh, interesting._

"Go away." Trini whined, getting away from her friend, who giggled from her position on the bed. _Kimberly Hart, you fucking tease._

She saw the raven haired girl get up and approach her slowly, swaying her hips and Trini took a step back, not trusting her hormones at the moment. Kimberly got in front of her and quickly kissed her on the cheek, smiling broadly.

"I’ll leave you to your _cold shower_. Don’t take too much time, we’re going to Krispy Kreme for breakfast." She sauntered out of her bedroom, not letting Trini respond to her teasing (not that Trini was capable of doing something like forming coherent sentences right now) and swore Kimberly swayed her hips a little too much for it to be considered normal. _Can you explode from too much teasing?_

-

Trini and Kim were just getting out of Krispy Kreme and were on their way to the cave, where the guys were waiting for them. They found them at the ledge and waved at them.

"How are you guys?" Jason asked, getting closer to Trini and putting his hand on her shoulder, the yellow Ranger smiling fondly at him and opened her mouth to answer, but Kim beat her to it.

"We’re good. Nothing much happened." She shrugged her shoulders, side-eyeing Trini who was looking at her with a grateful glint in her brown orbs for not revealing the embarrassing moment of this morning.

The three of them approached Billy and Zack, already waiting to jump.

"So Tr...oy, how are you holding up?" The black Ranger fondly teased his best friend, his signature smirk already on his face, that soon morphed in a shocked expression when Trini put a hand on his chest and pushed him off the edge.

Jason laughed and patted her on her back, "good one." And then jumped off, followed by Billy.

"Thank you, for... y’know... not telling them about... y’know..." Trini trailed off, scratching the back of her neck, already feeling the blush starting to creep up her neck, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"The fact that you experienced your first morning wood while I was in bed with you?" Kim had a smug grin on her face, Trini being an easy target for her teasing.

Trini grunted, covering her blushing face with her hands. She heard Kim’s glorious giggle and her hands grabbing her wrists, pulling her hands down.

"Cmon Trin, for old time’s sake." Trini didn’t have time to react to that because Kim sneaked her hands around her quickly and pushed them off the edge, falling in the water. When they emerged on the other side they wrung out their wet clothes. Trini side-eyeing Kim with a murderous glare, the raven haired girl smiling smugly at her. Trini moved closer to Zack and punched him on his arm, "call me Troy once again and I’ll chop your dick off and force you to eat it."

The other three Rangers had their mouths open in an O shape, laughing soon after.

"Oh no, I’m shaking." He mocked her, using his arms to shield himself from Trini, a tender smile appeared soon after when Trini punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Don’t test me, Taylor." She pointed her finger threateningly at him but Zack engulfed her in a bear hug, Trini wanting to resist him but eventually let him hug her, reciprocating just as tightly.

"I’m sorry for interrupting this cute sight, but we have work to do. We have to train and then we’ll help Zordon and Alpha 5 with their researches."

"Yes boss!" Trini responded, a smug grin appearing on her face when Jason rolled his eyes. He hates that nickname.

They went into the pit, no sign of Alpha 5, and prepared everything for their training, Trini a little anxious.

"I can hear you thinking from here. What’s wrong?" Trini didn’t notice Zack approaching her, looking at her in concern.

"What if I still have my powers but I don’t know how to use them? I mean I’m in a new body and I don’t know how it works. I have to adjust to everything, what if I can’t fight like I used to?" Trini’s eyebrows were furrowed together, a mix of sadness and concern present in her brown orbs and she sighed, dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"You’ll learn once again. If there’s someone here strong enough to go through all of this madness it’s you Trin. You are brave, relentless, a great fighter and a wonderful person who cares about her loved ones... even if you put up all that cold-ass bitch façade." Zack bumped their shoulders together, Trini losing her balance for a second before punching Zack on the arm lightly, smiling appreciatively at her friend.

"Thank you Zack." She looked at him with sincerity in her eyes and Zack winked and nodded at her.

"Anytime." He trailed off, Jason’s voice explaining a new fighting stance he wants them to try today the only sound to be heard. He spoke up a couple of seconds after, "let’s see how many times I can kick your ass." He skipped away before Trini could hit him once more. 

“IN YOUR DREAMS TAYLOR.”

"Rangers! You’re here!" Alpha 5 appeared, entering the pit, waving at them enthusiastically, Billy reciprocating the gesture with the same eagerness.

"Found anything yet?" Trini asked hopefully at the robot, but Alpha 5 shook its head. "We’ll help you with your researches after our training." She said, trying to sound hopeful but her sad stance give her away.

"Okay, let’s get started." Jason clapped his hands, wanting to change the subject just for a little while. "Trini you first. We need to test your new body."

"Okay."

"Let’s see what you got." Trini scrolled her arms and got into her combat stance, a putty running towards her, hitting it right in the chest, the rock crumbling soon after.

"Woah!" Trini looked at the rock scattered on the floor with bewilderment, "did you see that?" She laughed incredulously at what just happened. 

"How did that happen? It took me 8 days of hardcore training before I was able to do that!" Jason said flabbergasted at the scene he just witnessed.

"Well technically Trini still has her powers, she is just stronger now that she is in a male body." Alpha 5 explained, "try it again Trini. This time use your combat skills, let’s see what happens."

Trini nodded, waiting for the putty to form in front of her. She dodged its fist directed in her face, hitting it on its lower part, the rock flying and crushing in the near wall. She put her fist in the air in victory.

"Again."

A putty formed behind her and grabbed forcefully on her shoulders, but Trini reacted quickly, grasping one of its arms and flipping it over her head, letting it smash into the floor. Another one rushed towards her, she skidded under its legs, getting behind its back, kicking behind its legs, getting up quickly and execute a perfect roundhouse kick, hitting it on the head.

She panted heavily and looked at her friends, all of them had a dumbstruck face on, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide, making her chuckle.

"Close your mouths losers, you’ll catch flies." She teased them, her friends getting out of their shocked daze, shaking their heads and clearing their throats.

"Who wants to spare with me?" She asked, a smug grin on her lips, her self-esteem skyrocketing.

Her friends looked away and refused her mumbling some kind of lame excuse, Trini’s loud laugh echoing through the pit.

-

After an exhausting training the five teenagers sat on the floor, books and papers scattered around them, flipping through loads of informations, stories about former Rangers, the coins, their origin, very interesting but not what they were looking for.

"GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Kim squealed standing on her feet, Trini standing up so quickly it made her slightly dizzy and sprinted towards Kim, standing beside her.

"What is it?"

"It tells about the story Zordon told us yesterday. About this man who wanted desperately to have kids with her wife, but she was sterile. They tried everything but nothing changed. Then one day he woke up as a woman and tried, successfully, with insemination. He had twins. He mulled over how that happened and realized the coins give him the opportunity to have kids, fulfilling his desires. He carried the babies for nine months, giving birth to them and..." Kim flipped the page over, finding the next one impossible to read, the words faded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Trini screeched, rubbing her face in anger, pacing back and forth.

"What? What happened next?" Billy asked, wanting to know how the story continued.

"We don’t know, the page is... unreadable, the words are faded." Kim responded, her eyebrows furrowed together, perplexed. "Alpha how did that happen?"

"I don’t know. But don’t worry Rangers! I can fix the problem!"

"You can?" Trini hopefully asked, stopping her pacing to look at Alpha 5 like he was a hero.

"Of course. But it will take a couple of days at the very least. I’m sorry but I can’t do otherwise."

"Don’t worry, I appreciate what you’re doing." Trini smiled weakly at Alpha 5, trying to convey her gratitude towards her robotic friend, but the sadness invading her body was almost impossible to ignore.

"Hey, I know that it’s an inconvenience, but it’ll take a couple of days, maybe more, but we’ll find a solution. We want our Trini back." Kim was looking at her with this intense gaze, so full of support, hope and fondness that Trini felt her insides stir, her feelings for Kim overwhelming her for a moment.

"Thank you Kim." She stared deeply into her eyes, a staring contest going on between the two before Trini interrupted this powerful moment, looking down, not trusting her dumb self without spilling her feelings out for the raven haired girl. She looked up again and looked around the room, "Thank you guys for what you’re doing for me."

There was silence and suddenly Trini was surrounded by four bodies, hugging her strongly, almost suffocating her.

"Guys I love you, I really do, but I need air." Trini said in a strained voice but with a loving smile on her face. Her friends pulled away laughing and Trini could finally breath normally again.

Trini felt her phone buzzing, she pulled it out of her pocket and an horrified look covered her face. An incoming FaceTime call by her mom.

"What’s wrong?" Billy asked concerned.

"Fuck! My mom is FaceTime calling me? How the fuck do I explain _this_ to her?" She pointed at her new body, distress written all over her face.

"Answer it." Alpha 5 stated casually.

"Are you out of your robotic mind?!"

"Answer your phone and orient it towards the screen on the wall." Alpha 5 added with a calm voice.

"Okay?" Trini answered the phone, front camera directed towards the wall, closing her eyes and holding her breath in anticipation, waiting for her mother to start to lecture her.

" _TRINI! How are you?_ " Trini opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion that turned into a mix of shock and amazement at what she saw on the wall. Her face, well her girly face, talking to her mother, responding to her questions giving the idea she was there when in fact she wasn’t, not in that body at least.

They talked for a couple of minutes, she told her mother that she was staying at Kim’s house because her parents where away and she didn’t want to be alone. Kim chiming in to say hi, waving at the camera, her mother waving at her just as enthusiastically and Trini’s heart exploded at the sight, how the two got along so well, and dreaming about a future she wanted so badly to have but it’ll never happen, Kimberly _as her girlfriend_ getting along with her mom and her family. She sighed sadly at the thought.

" _Do you need some clean clothes mija?_ "

"No, don’t worry mom. I brought a bag with me yesterday with some clothes. If I need something, I’ll tell you or I’ll stop by." She saw herself smiling and her mom nodding in understanding.

" _Okay. Call us tonight! Your father and your brothers want to say hi too!"_

"Will do. Bye."

" _Bye, mija."_

And then she hung up. Still bewildered at what just happened.

"What... the fuck... just happened?!"

"Well I used the footage I had of you on your time here and tapes of your recorded voice and I assembled an image of you and made it seems like you were there talking to your mom." Alpha 5 explained simply, like it was nothing. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn’t know something like that could be possible! You saved me Alpha! This way we can buy time to solve all of this and my mom won’t ask questions!" Trini said enthusiastically, jumping on the spot clapping her hands. _Billy is rubbing off on me._

"Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing! I’ll start working on fixing the problem on that page!"

"Thank you. Oh wait. Do you maybe can transfer what you did on that wall into Kim’s phone? My mom could call at any hour and I can’t answer if I’m not here. So-"

"Already done! Who do you think I am?"

"Alpha I don’t say this often, but I love you." She kneeled on the floor and hugged Alpha, the robot awkwardly patting on her back. She pulled away and shook her head smiling brightly when Alpha sauntered out of the room, mumbling something about strange human customs.

The teenagers said goodbye to Alpha and got out of the ship returning home, exhausted from a full day of activities.


	5. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim run into some old “friends” and make discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to start saying thank you for everyone who’s reading, liking and commenting this story. It means so so much to me. 
> 
> Another chapter here. Again, English is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes.

Kimberly and Trini just said goodbye to their friends, all of them exhausted from the busy day, and started walking towards Kim’s house.

Sun was setting down, a mesmerizing orange light blanketing the streets of Angel Groove and Trini was speechless in front of this breathtaking sight: Kimberly Hart with the sun light hitting her face just perfectly, a small smile appearing on her face when she caught her friend staring.

"Take a picture, it’ll last longer."

Trini suppressed the blush ready to settle on her cheeks and thought of a witty remark, "maybe I will." And winked at raven haired girl, a faint rosy color on her cheeks. _Good one Trini._

"Well well well, who do we have here? Kimberly Hart. And who is he? Are you going to punch his tooth out too?" Amanda and Rebecca approached them, checking them out with a despising look, not even trying to cover it up.

"Nice haircut, Hart." Rebecca added, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Amanda, Rebecca, what a pleasure." Kim said with a sarcastic voice, involuntarily moving closer to Trini, her friend sensing her discomfort and took her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly.

"I wish I could say the same.." Amanda smirked, pleased with her remark, Rebecca nodding in agreement.

"So... what’s your name handsome?" Amanda put a hand on Trini’s right shoulder brushing her fingers there lightly.

Trini flinched imperceptibly, Kim squeezing her hand more strongly and she smiled at the gesture.

"Tr...oy." She said furrowing her eyebrows, hearing Kim stifling her snort. "Nice to meet you girls."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine..." Amanda eyed Trini up and down, a glint of lust in her eyes that made Trini wince. Okay she was good-looking, no... okay she was hot. She had defined abs, grey eyes and square jaw that can make any girl melt... but still... "I want to be honest, when you’ll get tired of _her_ , maybe we can go out sometimes." She smirked lustfully, licking her lips and winking.

"Uh why?" Trini had a confused face and her question made the three girls look at her with the same puzzlement.

"Because you’re hot. I’m hot _and_ the head cheerleader... so we would be a good match." She said with so much arrogance that Trini had to make more than an effort to not roll her eyes, Kim not resisting it and and doing it with a scoff.

"You’re just the head cheerleader because Kim left the team. Oh wait... you kicked her out!" She said with fire in her eyes and venom in her voice, Kim visibly taken aback from Trini standing up for her. The two girls were astonished too at Trini’s outburst. "And the answer for your offer is no. Not only because I will never, and I say _never_ , get tired of this amazing girl I had the honor to meet, but I would never date someone as despicable as you. You think you’re cool just because you are the _head cheerleader_ and act like a bitch with everyone around you, but flash news you’re not and neither is your attitude. Yes Kim made a mistake, so what? Are you going to make her feel bad for only _one_ mistake? We’re humans, we make them every single day, I don’t see why Kim should be punished and treated like shit for only one small and insignificant mistake. I always make sure that it will never define her as a person. She will always be better than you because she is so pure of heart and so perfectly flawless that it made me realize that you are just jealous of her. So leave her alone, once and for all." Trini finished her speech letting out a puff of hair, feeling a warm feeling inside her chest for standing up for Kim and give them a piece of her mind, pulling Kim closer to her and shrugging Amanda’s hand off her shoulder.

The two girls had a bewildered look on their faces and the left corner of Trini’s lips quirked up in a smug smile, finding their expressions funny, but she avoided looking at the girl clinging onto her hand, fearing her reaction.

Amanda got out of her shocked state and huffed indignantly, "your lost. Bye losers." And then grabbed Rebecca’s arm and walked away.

Kim and Trini resumed their walk, their hands still intertwined, not saying a word, too much caught up in their minds. When they reached Kim’s house, Trini had to reluctantly let go of her friend’s hand when she had to rummage into her backpack to find the keys to open the door.

They got inside and when Kim closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it, she leaped into Trini’s arms, engulfing her into a tight hug, hiding her head into her neck. Trini was shocked at first, but reacted quickly and reciprocated the gesture just as tightly.

She heard Kim sniffle and felt the collar of her shirt getting wet with her tears. "Hey hey, princess. Why are you crying?" She put a hand on her head on caressed her hair trying to calm her friend. Kim didn’t say nothing for a while, she just cried silently into Trini’s neck, clinging into her body like she was lost for a long time and she just found her home.

When her sniffles subsided and her tears stopped, Trini spoke up, "do you want to talk about it, princess?" She wiping the tears that fell down on her cheeks away and cupped her face when she was done, staring deeply into her eyes.

"What you did earlier... it was..."

"I’m sorry if I overstepped some line but I couldn’t stand there and watch those bitches treating you like shit right in front of me without doing nothing."

"No no, it was amazing. Thank you for that. That’s why I was crying. You stood up for me, no one ever did something like that and I don’t even know how to thank you Trin. What you said, god it was... I don’t even know! I’m speechless, you are amazing Trini." She said with so much sincerity, love, affection and intensity that Trini felt dizzy.

"The pleasure was all mine, gorgeous. And it was all true, not only the part about your one small and insignificant mistake, but also about the fact that you’re amazing Kimberly Ann Hart. You’re smart, funny, you were the best head cheerleader Anger Groove ever had and ever will! You have a big heart and a strength everyone is envious of. You don’t have to listen to them, they’re just jealous of you. They just wish they had the courage you have." Trini’s thumbs caressed her cheeks tenderly, her eyes so full of love and sincerity and her cute smile made Kim’s tears come back in full force.

"Don’t cry, please. Princesses don’t cry." Trini tried to say it in a baby voce but it came out just awkward and Trini frowned hearing that strange sound. Kim’s tears were replaced by her laugh when she saw her friend’s expression and Trini smiled triumphantly at her accomplishment, making Kim laugh.

"God Trini you’re amazing. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. Without you, the guys, I would’ve succumbed in a very deep depression."

"You don’t have to worry about it anymore, now I’m here. And if I have to prove to you how amazing you are, I will spend every single day for the rest of my life doing it." She looked deeply into Kim’s eyes, the raven haired girl feeling lightheaded from the instense stare, but nonetheless she grabbed Trini’s wrists, her fingers brushing up and grasping her hands, pulling them away from her cheeks and putting them down between their bodies, intertwined.

They looked at each other for what felt an eternity, a staring contest neither of them wanted to break. At some point something shifted in Kim’s eyes, Trini recognized determination in her gaze and held her breath in anticipation. Kim mumbled a quiet "fuck it" and quickly let go of Trini’s hands and sneaked them around her neck, pulling her closer and into an hard kiss, their lips meeting in a strong embrace.

Trini was shocked to say the least, she stood frozen for a second with her eyes wide open before her brain started functioning again. _Kimberly Hart is kissing me. Kimberly Hart is kissing me. KIMBERLY HART IS KISSING ME_.

Trini reacted quickly and kissed Kim back, her hands settling on her hips, pulling their bodies close, Kim sighing happily into the kiss.

Trini’s brain was in a blissful haze, not capable of forming coherent thoughts, but one of them in the back of her mind was bugging her. _She’s kissing you just because you’re a boy, she was caught in the moment, you standing up for her, you practically gushing over her made her want to kiss you. But not the real you, the you in this form_.

Trini frowned and slowly, and reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss, pushing Kim slightly on her hips, making her get away from her body with a confused her expression.

"What’s wrong? Was it bad?" Kim’s confuse expression turned quickly into a worried one and Trini wanted to kiss her again to reassure her. Their kiss was the best one Trini ever experienced.

"No, believe me, it was... _earthshakingly amazing_." She paused and Kim smiled brightly, butterflies going crazy in both of their stomaches, Kim reassured from Trini’s words and Trini blown up by Kim’s mesmerizing smile. "But I pulled away because... I get it. You were caught in the moment and kissed me out of gratefulness..."

"I-"

"Don’t worry about it, it won’t make our friendship awkward."

"I-"

"I’ll forget it ever happened."

"I-"

"The former cheerleader and the nobody. I get it, don’t worry. I-" Trini had a sad expression on her face and was too caught up in her toxics thoughts that she didn’t notice Kim trying to get her attention, so Kim shut her up with a searing kiss, Trini stumbling back a bit surprised by the sudden and strong movement but regained her stance soon after, grabbing Kim’s hips for balance.

"Would you shut up for a second?" Kim mumbled on her lips, panting heavily. She brushed their noses together and pecked her once again before pulling away. Trini’s mix of bewilderment and confusion made Kim laugh loudly, the sound echoing in the empty house.

"I didn’t kiss you because you stood up for me in front of those bitches. But because I like you, you dumbass."

"Wh-What? You mean like me as in... my male version, right?"

"I mean it in a Trini version. I don’t care if you are a girl, a boy or a plant. I like _you_."

Trini couldn’t help but suppress the warm feeling she was feeling in her chest and with a frown she simply asked, "why?"

"Why? Because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me! You have the tendency of putting yourself down, being always the new girl, changing school often, being the nobody no one remembers. But you are so much more, Trin. You are this strong, fiery girl who just wants to find a place to belong to. And you found it. Here. With us. With me..." she looked down on the floor, feeling her blush starting to appear on her face before she looked up into those beautiful grey eyes once again. "Since we first met I felt a pull towards you, I wanted to talk to you, to meet you, to know you so badly and when I did, I found the purest puppy I ever met. That’s why I kissed you Trini. Because I like you so much, that sometimes my feelings for you scare me, but I want to experience them every single moment of my life because I don’t want to stop liking a girl like you, who makes me believe in myself and makes me stronger just standing by her side.”

Trini’s eyes started to water, hearing Kim say those words made her insides melt and Kim revealing her feelings for her felt like a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. She looked down and mumbled, "I’m not a puppy..."

Kim laughed, " _that’s_ the only thing you heard?" She shook her head, her heart swelling and couldn’t help but peck Trini’s lips once again.

"Well _yes_. I’m not a puppy, I’m a badass, who fight intergalactic green bitches and save the world!" Trini said after pulling away from Kim’s inviting lips. _She’s distracting me with all of these kisses, I can’t properly function with her near me, **this** is making my brain completely short-circuiting_.

"That too, but you’re still a cute puppy." Trini pouted and Kim pointed at her expression with mirth in her eyes, "see, that’s what I’m talking about!"

"Shut up." Trini mumbled, pout deepening.

"Make me." Kim smirked waving her eyebrows in challenge when Trini stared blankly at her.

Trini visibly gulped, but was happy to comply. She leaned forward and kissed Kim sweetly, slowly, deeply, then exchanging a couple of pecks before pulling away. Trini took Kim’s hand and pulled them towards the couch, sitting on it and Kim following soon after, finding her place on Trini’s lap.

Trini smiled sweetly at her and sneaked her arms around her hips, pulling her closer. "So you like me, hm?” Trini paused and Kim nodded with a loving smile, “ but I’m a girl?" Trini was still trying to wrap her mind around it, not believing Kim’s words.

"Yes Trin. You’re hot." She winked and Trini blushed furiously.

"But you’re straight."

"No I’m not."

Trini‘s eyes widened comically and Kim stifled her snort. "I-I’m sorry, wh-what?"

"I’m bi." Kim stated simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you’re telling me this just now?!"

"You never asked and I thought it was obvious with all the teasing." She waved her hand around like this wasn’t a shocking revelation.

"Oh my god." Trini laughed hysterically, "oh my god!"

"I’m glad you find it funny." Kim said with an amused but also confused expression, not understanding Trini’s reaction.

"I’m not! I swear, it’s just.. I always thought you were straight and that I would never have had a shot with you. So I harbored feelings for you in silence, hoping one day they would go away. They didn’t. They became stronger." She shrugged, a small smile present on her face. "That makes me think. Why didn’t _you_ say something?!"

"Well I was afraid I was reading your signs wrong and that you didn’t feel the same." Kimberly rubbed her right shoulder awkwardly, self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Kim I have eyes and I am the gayest person you will ever meet. That’s good enough." She snickered, Kimberly doing the same.

"But you didn’t do nothing when I threw signals at you! I’m always flirting with you."

"That’s because I was too worried about gay panicking."

The two laughed once again, leaning their foreheads together. "We’re two idiots."

"Talk for yourself Hart, I’m amazing." Trini cheekily snorted and Kim couldn’t help but peck those inviting lips.

Trini laughed in the middle of the kiss, breaking it, rolling her head back.

"I’m glad my kisses make you laugh." Kim said sarcastically, covering up her insecurities. Trini stopped laughing abruptly, feeling the vulnerability through her voice and kissed Kim reassuringly, the raven haired girl’s doubts flying away.

"I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at myself, for being so obvious. You know I had a crush on you since the day we met, and I’m not talking about at the cave. At school, a year ago."

"Really?!" Kim was astonished at Trini’s revelation and pouted when she saw her nod.

"Yup. The queen B sweep everyone off their feet."

"Don’t call me that." Kim pouted and punched lightly Trini on the shoulder. Trini laughed and pulled her closer, Kim instantly cuddling into her, hiding her face into her neck, Trini’s chin settling on the top of her head.

"But you were! Anyway, I always watched you from afar, especially in class. But then I met you and my crush doubled, becoming stronger every single day. But I always thought you were straight so I put my hopes down, thinking you would never date a girl, especially someone like." 

“Don’t say that! You’re a wonderful person Trin, anyone would be lucky to be with you.” 

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Before becoming Power Rangers I always watched you walk around the school with Ty’s arm wrapped possessively around your shoulders and I remember being so envious of _that_ , wanting to be in his posi-" Trini stopped mid sentence, the air knocked out of her lungs and her eyes widened so quickly it almost made her dizzy. She got up hastily, pulling Kim up with her, the raven haired girl letting out a yelp at the sudden movement and stumbled a bit, closing her eyes preparing herself to fall on the ground but strong arms caught her, flushing their bodies together and steadying her stance.

“What’s wrong?!” Kim asked, starting to worry.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Trini chanted, looking into space with wide eyes.

"What? What?" Kim put her hands on Trini’s cheeks drawing her attention to herself and Trini gazed down in her brown orbs.

"I know why all of this happened." Trini gestured towards her new body and Kim was more confused than ever.

"You do?"

"YES! It’s because of you!" Trini said enthusiastically.

Kim scoffed, "Uh excuse me?!" An angry expression making its way on her face.

"No no no no no no. I didn’t mean it that way, sorry it came out wrong." She pecked Kim’s lips, "I mean, it’s because of you but not in that way. I was envious of you and Ty and I always thought I didn’t have chances with you, so... I may be subconsciously wished I was a boy to be with you?!" Trini asked more than stated her last sentence and Kim’s eyebrows furrowed together.

"You wHAT?! TRINI!"

"I know, I know. It’s just... I felt something really strong for you, something I didn’t feel for anyone before. And cmon, how was I supposed know that the Power Ranger’s coins would’ve fulfilled my inner desires of becoming a boy to be with you?"

"That’s... fair.. but also romantic?" Kim said, it was now Trini’s turn to be confused. Her furrowed eyebrows made Kim go on, "I mean... you literally transformed into a boy to be with me. If that’s not the most romantic thing ever.. but also useless because I like girls too and I liked you as a girl? I mean you’re hot like this, really really hot...” she paused looking Trini up and down, before gazing up into her eyes once again, “but I want my tiny Trini back." She said in a baby voice and Trini scoffed.

"You just miss being taller..."

"That too." She laughed and kissed Trini’s pout away.

They sat again on the couch, Kim resuming her position on Trini’s lap. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to wait a couple of days. Alpha needs to fix the problem on that page. We discovered the reason why I’m like this, but we don’t know how, when, _if_ I’ll get my body back. Tomorrow we’ll meet up with the guys and tell them about our discovery."

"Okay."

"Now... what movie are we watching?"


	6. Morning cuteness and teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini asks Kim something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! A new chapter is here. This is just a filler chapter full of fluff and teasing. I mean, who doesn’t love Kim teasing Trini to no end? I sure do! 
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Thank you for liking and commenting my story. It means a lot.

The two girls were woken up by their alarm clock they had a et the night prior. They had to go to the cave to talk to the guys before they had another exhausting training session.

They both groaned at the annoying sound and Trini blindly fumble her hands behind herself to grab her phone on the nightstand and turn the alarm off. When she succeeded in her mission, she cuddled back into Kimberly who mumbled something Trini didn’t understand. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sensation of something separating their bodies and memories came back in full force into Trini’s mind. She and Kim kissed and admitted their feelings and trini smiled brightly at the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She remembered when they went to bed, she put a pillow between their bodies to avoid another embarrassing moment in the morning, Kim laughing fondly at Trini’s cuteness. And it was successful, it was preventing Kim to feel her morning problem.

"Mh Trini, take the pillow away. I want to cuddle." Kim cutely mumbled in her sleep induced daze.

"I can’t, you know what happened yesterday."

"Then go take care of your problem and come back here, I want to cuddle." She repeated, mumbling with her eyes still closed.

Sleepy Kim was needy and cuddly and Trini felt warmth engulfing her body at the cutenesses she had in front of her eyes and smiled fondly at the girl.

She went to sit up and go to the bathroom when Kim grasped her arm tightly and pulled her back on the mattress, making the bed shake a little, mumbling something about Trini being warm and cuddly.

"Kim, if you want the pillow to go, I need to get up."

Kim responded with just something between a whine of protest and a grunt of understanding and Trini smiled lovingly at the girl, brushing a strand of hair off her face, "five minutes and I’ll come back."

"Promise?" Kim said it with so much vulnerability in her voice that Trini felt her eyes water at her hopeful tone.

"Of course." She sat up a bit and kissed Kim’s temple. _Nope, wrong move dumbass._

The movement made her _lower region_ smash into the pillow and waves of pleasure invaded her body, shivers run along her skin and she shook her head getting rid of those lustful thoughts.

She quickly got up from the bed, making sure to not disturb Kim too much, and went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Okay, now.. go away." Trini waved her hands around looking down a the tent in her pants. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, letting out a puff of air when nothing happened.

"I’m not going to touch _you_. So please go away." She pleaded with a whining voice. She grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth to distract herself. When she was done it she notice it started to soften but it wasn’t enough.

"Cmon Trini, think about something horrible to make it go away." She scrolled her shoulders and thought immediately of Rita breaking into her room that night, hovering over her, waking Trini up and threatening her. The memory of the pain she felt when that bitch inflicted those wounds made Trini wince and touch the skin where the aforementioned cuts were.

Her breath was ragged, her heart was beating fast and echoing into her ears, those memories still fresh and the trauma was still there and Trini thought it will never go away. She calmed herself down, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes, leaning her back on the wall in front of the mirror for stability, making those memories go away.

She looked down and was surprised to see she wasn’t aroused anymore. _I need to think of something else to make it go away, I can’t have panic attacks every time I get turned on._

She shook her head and took a deep breath one more time before exiting the bathroom and joining Kim again on the bed. She removed the pillow, throwing it neatly on the chair near Kim’s desk and laying on the mattress once again. When she settled comfortingly on the bed Kim got up, rubbing sleep off her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"To France. Want to come?" Kim mocked Trini, turning around and looking at her with teasing eyes.

"Snarky so early in the morning.... Kimberly Hart is one of a kind." Trini mocked back, shaking her head.

The giggle Kim let out freed the butterflies in Trini’s stomach and put a loving smile on her face. "I need to pee. I couldn’t come in there while you were _taking care of your **little** problem_, could I?"

Trini blushed hard at Kim’s words while the girl got up and walked to the bathroom.

"For your information I didn’t do anything!" Trini yelled before Kim closed the door behind her and she heard her muffled laugh from the bathroom.

When Kim came back into her room, Trini was staring at her with furrowed eyebrows and a pout, Kim finding that sight adorable.

"Hi there." She got on the bed and hovered over Trini, her short hair framing her face, bumping their noses together and smiled sweetly down at her, but Trini was still looking at her with that cute scowl. "Oh cmon, I was kidding." She giggled and Trini felt her resolve crumbling down with just a simple giggle. _Whipped. Shut up brain._

Kim looked at her with this intense stare that made Trini shift a little and before she could come up with a witty remark, Kim kissed her and everything faded away. It was just the two of them, existing in that simple kiss.

Kim pulled away to take a breath when Trini chased her lips and kissed her once again, the raven haired girl smiling into the kiss at Trini’s eagerness. They separated when their lungs burned from lack of air, leaning their foreheads together, smiles so bright they could equate the sun.

"Hi." Trini whispered and Kim’s smile got bigger.

"Hi there." Kim repeated her previous words, followed by a peck on Trini’s addicting lips. They didn’t say anything else, just stared lovingly into their eyes, exchanging a couple of pecks here and there.

"Go out on a date with me." Trini said out of the blue in the middle of a kiss.

"What?" Kim was a little surprised by Trini’s question, not because she didn’t want to go on a date with her, but because she wasn’t expecting it being asked out of nowhere.

"You heard me. Go out on a date with me." Trini smirked up at Kim and the girl wanted to swipe that off her face, so she did, with a languid kiss, her tongue invading Trini’s mouth when she let out a light gasp as Kim pulled her short hair hardly.

"Yes." She whispered when she pulled away, Trini trying to resume her composure after _that_. When she regained enough air to compose a coherent thought, she went to open her mouth to say something but Kim kissed her again, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss.

Their lips danced together, their tongues meeting soon after, needing to be together like it was existential. Trini let out a yelp when Kim put a hand on her chest and pushed her down on the mattress, kissing her with more force. Her hands instantly grasped Kim’s hair, pulling her closer and the girl moaned into her mouth, but she swallowed it like it was water and she was thirsty.

Kim’s hand trailed down from Trini’s chest to her stomach, a guttural moan tumbling out from her lips when she felt the defined abs twitch at her touch and she raked her fingers down, Trini groaning at the gesture and pushing Kim down more, their upper bodies flushing together.

Kim was starting to feel her arm muscles burn from her position, so she shifted and straddled Trini’s torso, Trini gasping at the sudden but welcomed motion. They separated to take much needed air, but Kim’s lips missed Trini’s ones so much, so after a couple of seconds she dived right back in.

Trini’s hands roamed Kim’s back, trailing them up and down and eventually finding their destination on her hips, grasping tightly. She felt her fingertips tingle, wanting to grab Kim’s glorious ass so much, but she was afraid she could cross some boundaries, but when the girl mumbled "do it" between kisses, sensing her inner debate, Trini growled and grabbed her butt harshly, Kim moaning loudly in her mouth.

Trini pulled away abruptly, gasping loudly, Kim looking at her alarmed when she felt herself being lifted up and sat down on the bed, Trini turning around. It was when she realized she was staring at Trini’s back that she found her voice and worriedly asked, "hey, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?" Kim’s concerned tone made Trini whimper quietly, but the girl heard her. "Hey, are you hurt?"

"No, please Kim. Give me a second." Trini’s words were muffled by her hands covering her blushing face.

"Did I hurt you?" Kim asked her quietly, insecurities hazing her mind. Trini turned around quickly and took Kim’s hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

"No, no, no. Hey, look at me." Kim met her gaze and her doubts disappeared in a second. Trini’s eyes were full of love and fondness.

"You didn’t nothing wrong. I was enjoying what we were doing..." she turned around again, not letting go of Kim’s hand, "maybe I was enjoying it... _too much_..." Trini mumbled and Kim furrowed her eyebrows, kneeled on the bed to come closer to Trini, letting go of her hand to put her hers on Trini’s shoulders and looking at her face.

Her gaze fell down on her lap, " _oh_."

"Yeah." Trini breathed out, her hands covering her face once again and groaning.

"Well, you don’t have to be ashamed. It flatters me, actually." Kim grabbed Trini’s left wrist and pulled her hand away from her face.

"Really?" Trini looked at her confused and Kim felt warmth engulf her heart at Trini’s cuteness. She pecked her lips and pulled away quickly.

"Yes. It means that I did something good for you." She smiled brightly, resisting the urge to tease her... _friend?_

"It’s embarrassing though. I can’t cover it up. When you’re a girl you can hide it pretty well."

"Well I don’t want you to hide it. I know that it’s difficult for you to have this new _thing_ with you. But I don’t care. You got turned on after a heavy make out session, so what? I am too. Just because you can’t see I am turned on, but I can, it doesn’t mean you have to be uncomfortable. It makes me more turned on." She whispered the last part with a sultry voice in her ear and Trini whimpered when she felt her _lower part_ twitch at Kim’s seductive tone.

"Please Kim, this situation is already hard. Don’t make it worse." She whined again, tilting her head back, leaning it on Kim’s chest.

Kim chuckled and bit on her forming smirk, "oh something is definitely hard..." she couldn’t resist anymore and snickered at her own joke, Trini’s head bobbing with the movement of her chest, her laugh getting louder when she saw Trini‘s red face and heard her embarrassed wail.

"Okay, okay. I’ll stop." She peppered kisses on Trini’s warm cheeks and turned her head around to give the same treatment to her lips.

"Cmon, the guys are waiting for us. We need to get ready." Kim mumbled on Trini’s lips, getting up soon after.

"Ugh, I need to cover it up. I don’t want anymore teasing from them." She groaned but got up too and started get dressed.

"At least you don’t have to learn how to conceal it... the _hard_ way." She snickered again when Trini hit her with a pillow.

"And here I thought that when Zack told me "don't worry too much, it will be fun", it was going to actually be like that."

"Eh it has it’s _ups and downs_."

Trini stared at her with a murderous glare. Kim looked away, before she spoke up once again, trying to sound casual when she put her shirt on, "sometimes is _hard._ "

"Kim." Trini whined, putting her pants on, wincing slightly at the tightness on her _lower region_.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to make a penis joke but I didn’t want to come off as _cocky_." She chuckled once again and saw from her peripheral Trini crossing her arms and pouting.

"Can you stop? _Please_."

"Okay okay." She put her hands up in surrender, "sorry... it’s just so easy to tease you." She got up from her chair after tying her shoes on, and moved closer to Trini, putting her hands on her cheeks, "how’s it going?"

"It hurts a little bit but it’s getting better."

"My poor baby." Kim pouted and pecked Trini’s lips.

Trini smiled brightly when Kim pulled away and the raven haired girl looked at her confused. "What?"

"You called me your baby." When she said it out loud her smile got bigger and Kim couldn’t help but do the same.

"Well it’s true. We still have to go on a date, but I know what I want."

"Uhm, you do?" Trini hummed, her hands finding their spot on Kim’s hips, pulling her closer.

"Yes." Kim purred on Trini’s lips, biting her bottom lip, pulling it lightly.

"And what do you want?" Trini asked when Kim released her bruised bottom lip.

"To be yours."

They paused for a moment, looking at one another, anticipation surrounding them.

"Really?" Kim nodded. "I want to do it properly Kim, I want to take you out on a date and ask you to be my girlfriend at the end of the night, before kissing you goodnight." Trini had a dreamy glint in her grey orbs and Kim smiled fondly at her.

"Cute. But I think we already skipped a few steps, didn’t we?" She snorted and Trini giggled with her, but nodded nonetheless. “Ask me now." Kim said with a serious face.

"Really? Right now?"

"Yes." Kim smiled encouragingly at her and Trini took a deep breath before staring deeply into brown orbs, "Kimberly Ann Hart..."

"Yes." A smile started to form in the raven haired girl’s lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Trini smiled brightly when Kim nodded furiously with a big grin on her face, sneaking her arms around Trini’s neck and kissing her deeply.


	7. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is her teasing self, Trini is an embarassed mess and they had a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE! I’m sorry for my terrible delay, but exams are kicking my ass.
> 
> Anyway, a new chapter. Yay! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, liking, commenting my story. It means the world to me!
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Trini and Kim were walking hand in hand, smiling dumbly and exchanging shy looks.

When they arrived at the cave, the boys weren’t there yet, so the two sat on the edge of the cliff, Kimberly immediately cuddling into Trini, the yellow ranger putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"So, girlfriend... _temporary boyfriend_?" When Trini whined, Kim laughed before continuing, "okay, okay. Girlfriend-"

"That’s better. I may be a boy now, but I’ll be my girl self soon. You have time to back out." Trini quipped but there was a concealed insecurity lacing her voice.

Kim noticed it and turned her head around to peck Trini’s lips. "Stop being so self-conscious. I told you last night, even if you’re a boy now, I want the real you back. I’m bi Trini and I have feelings for you as a girl. Even if you’re hot like this." Kim smirked and kissed Trini deeply for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"So you like me in both versions?" Trini had a sly smile on her face and Kim wanted to wipe that off with a kiss. So she did. When they pulled away Trini had an awestruck expression on her face and Kim hummed on those luscious lips. Trini groaned loudly and Kim understood where that was coming from.

"Kim while I’m like this, we have to establish some rules. You can’t do that in public."

Kim bit on her bottom lip to prevent a smirk to form and asked with her best innocent face, "why so?"

"Because I’m new to all of this-" Trini waved her hands around her body, "and I can’t control _certain things_ really well."

"Do you mean like this morning?" Kim whispered in a sultry voice, biting on Trini’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly, then releasing it soon after. When Trini let out a whine, Kim chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You’re doing this on purpose! Please Kim, I don’t want the guys, especially Zack, to tease me for getting a boner. Your teasing is enough." Trini put her free hand on her face, covering up her blush. She felt a hand pulling hers away and opened her eyes slowly, and was met with Kim’s beautiful brown orbs, exuding so much tenderness she was almost sure she melted.

"I’m sorry. If my teasing makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop." She saw so much sincerity into Kim’s eyes that she couldn’t help herself and kissed her deeply once again.

She pecked her lips a couple of times before pulling away, "I mean, I’m not saying I enjoy your teasing, but just a bit?" Kim shook her head and bit on her bottom lip, a big smile forming. "I’m not saying you can do it whenever you want either!" Trini warned her with her pointer finger and Kim laughed loudly, laying her head on Trini’s shoulder, hugging her closer.

"Okay okay. I won’t tease you when your _friend_ make its presence known..." she trailed off and when Trini mumbled a low "good", she continued, "what about _the other kind of teasing_?" She lifted her head around and whispered in Trini’s ear, her tone sensual, and put her earlobe in her mouth, sucking it a couple of seconds before releasing it with a soft pop.

Trini actually growled and swiftly put her hands on her lower region to cover herself up, a tent starting to be noticeable.

"Well hello there!" Kim looked down and smirked, before looking up and into Trini’s eyes, who had a mix of embarrassment and lust into them. _Interesting_.

"Kim." Trini said in a warning tone and Kim giggled, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, I’ll stop." She put a hand around Trini’s neck and kissed her nose, "but I wanted to ask you something before you interrupted me." When Trini hummed in acknowledgment, Kim continued, "are we going to say the boys we’re together?"

"I mean, we have to since the whole reason I’m like this is because I was too gay for you.” They both let out a quiet giggle at the weird situation, “besides, I’m pretty much sure they are waiting for us to get together. I think Zack is waiting for it to happen to throw a fucking party." They both chuckled thinking about Zack’s weirdness.

"M’kay, we’ll tell them when they’ll get here. Speaking of which, they’re late."

"Boys." Trini mumbled while shaking her head.

"For now you’re one of them." Kim teased and pulled Trini’s hair a little, Trini chuckling at her words.

"But I’m still a girl inside."

"True." Kim smiled and kissed her again. _Can you get drunk from a pair of lips?_

They brushed their lips together for a while, but when Kim’s tongue met Trini’s one, Trini pulled away and Kim watched her with a confused expression.

"Babe, we discussed that. It’s getting worse." Trini whined, pouting adorably.

"My poor baby..” Then pouted and kissed Trini’s left cheek. “Well since the guys are not here yet, we’ll text them saying we’re already inside. The cold water will help you."

Kim got up and stretched a hand to help Trini do the same, however the yellow ranger was a little reluctant of pulling her hands away from her lap, but she eventually caved and let Kim help her up.

"Hello." Kim looked down at Trini’s crotch and Trini put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"My eyes are up there."

"I know." Kim winked at her while retrieving her phone from her back pocket, sending Jason a text, informing them they were already in the ship.

"C’mon, let’s jump." Kim moved closer to Trini and whispered in a low voice in her ear, "even if we still have to go into the water, _I’m already wet_." And then she jumped.

Trini groaned, feeling her lower regions starting to hurt from her underwear’s tightness and mumbled "Kimberly Hart, you fucking tease" before jumping into the water.

Kim was right, the water helped a lot. When they got out, the tent was starting to fade away, "it worked!" She said excitedly, but when Kim moved closer to hug her, she put a hand on her shoulder to pull her away, "Nono, not gonna happen. I was in that situation because of you and your sentence before jumping? No. You’re evil."

Kim pouted and with her best big doe eyes said, "babe, please. I won’t pull anything now that we’re not alone. I promise."

Trini wanted to resist that cute face, she really did. But she was weak. So she sighed and pulled Kim closer, side-hugging her and waking them into the ship, Kim’s head on her shoulder, arms around her waist, cuddling closer to her body.

-

"Okay so what you’re saying is... you transformed into a man because you had a crush on Kim?" Zack asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to cover up his snort.

“Don’t make it that stupid, you ass. I thought I wasn’t enough for Kim as a girl, so-"

Trini was interrupted by Zack’s snickering, bent on his knees and almost collapsing on the floor.

"Can you stop laughing?" Zack laughed louder.

"Zack I swear to God-"

"I think it’s romantic." Trini turned around and looked at Billy quizzically, Zack stopping mid-laugh.

"You do?"

"Yes! Of course a little bit exaggerated but how could you know the coins would have fulfilled your inner desire?"

"EXACTLY! THANK YOU BIL!"

Zack snorted, starting to laugh again but that sound soon morphed into a wail of pain when Trini punched him really hard on his side.

"Are you done?" Trini asked with a threateningly expression and her fist close to his stomach.

"Yes, yes I’m done...” he cleared his throat and straightened his stance, “we leave you two for one night and all of this happen?"

"It wasn’t planned, but yes. And I’m glad it did." Kim moved closer to Trini and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Aw, you two already make me sick." Zack teased and Trini went to punch him again when Alpha spoke up.

"Now that we know the cause, we just have to wait for the rest of the story to know how to get Trini’s girl body back. I spent last night searching for something to clear the page and this morning I found it! According to my calculations the page will be restored in two days!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Oh my god yes!" Trini run towards the robot and hugged Alpha tightly, spinning him around.

"Can you please let me go?"

"Oh yes, sorry." Trini put him down and patted on his robotic head.

"Now Rangers! Training time!" Alpha turned around and walked out of the room and into the pit, followed by five groaning teenagers.

-

"I don’t want to spar with her ever again!" Zack whined, rubbing his sore ribs, where a big bruise formed already.

"You’re just a sore loser." Trini stated smugly, her bottom lip a little bit swollen but in a couple of hours will heal. _Thanks superpowers._

"Man she’s right. She kicked your ass really really good." Jason patted Zack shoulder lightly but retrieved his hand quickly when Zack hissed in pain.

"Consider it payback for laughing." Trini stretched her hand and messed Zack’s hair.

"Don’t touch my hair." Zack mumbled, swatting Trini’s hand away, making her chuckle quietly.

"Love you too."

The other three Rangers watched the two with fond smiles on their faces, "alright! Time to get some rest, at least for Zack." Jason snorted before continuing, ignoring Zack’s murderous stare, "tomorrow we will train with the Zords too. It will be a tough day." He clapped his hands, turned around to Kim and Trini and with a teasing smile added, "you two, try to behave." He winked before speeding up his pace and walking away with Billy and Zack following him, Zack’s laugh echoing through the cave.

When Trini turned around she saw Kim blush furiously and decided to have her revenge.

"What’s up Hart? What do we have there? A blush?" She asked incredulously, poking Kim’s cheeks, the girl trying to get away from her, whining.

"Why are you blushing? Is it maybe for what Jason said, mh?" When Kim didn’t respond and Trini saw her blush deepen, she inwardly smirked and continued with her teasing tone, this time dropping her tone of a few octaves, "were you thinking of something in particular after his words? Do you really want to behave?" Trini whispered on Kim’s lips, brushing their noses together and heard the raven haired girl’s long intake of air. "Was the water that made you wet, or... _me_?" With that Kim moaned under her breath and grasped Trini’s shirt with both hands, pulling her closer.

Trini chucked wickedly, before pecking her nose and pulling away, Kim whining at the loss of her girlfriend’s warmth.

"Payback is a bitch Hart." Trini snorted watching Kim still frozen on her spot, with her eyes closed and her chest heaving.

She opened her eyes and Trini sweared they were darker, "let’s go before we get caught." Kim took Trini’s hand and pulled her towards her house.

-

When they arrived, they decided to take a shower, Kim going first. Trini was wait on the bed, scrolling through Instagram to kill time when she heard the bathroom door open and Kim say "the bathroom is all yours." She looked up from her phone and almost crushed it at the sight. _She’s the most perfect human being I have ever saw. She’s so beautiful, so- fuck Trini you’re staring. Oh no-_

Trini gulped visibly at a half naked Kimberly Hart, walking casually in her room, searching through her dresser for some pajamas.

"Close your mouth babe or you’ll catch flies." Kim had a teasing tone in her voice and Trini knew what Kim was doing.

"You’re doing this on purpose!" Trini groaned, pushing the pillow under her head on her face and tried to get rid of that wonderful image.

"Here, fully clothed." Trini slowly lifted the pillow from her face and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light in the room, pushing the pillow again in her face, groaning into it. Kim decided to wear the shortest shorts Trini ever saw and a _yellow_ crop top.

Trini mumbled something Kim didn’t quite understand, while she got closer to the bed. Trini felt the bed sunk beside her and a couple of seconds after her pillow was removed from her face and she was met with the angelic face of Kimberly Hart looking at her tenderly, but with a faint smirk on her lips.

"What did you say?"

"I said, ‘Kimberly Hart you’ll be the end of me’." Kim giggled and leaned down to kiss Trini sweetly on the lips.

"Now go shower, you smell."

"Alright, boss!" Trini pecked Kim’s lips once again before getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom, making sure to purposefully take only her underwear and pants, leaving her shirt on the desk, and closing the door behind her. _Payback is going to be so sweet._

Trini was peacefully resting under the shower, her sore muscles relaxing under the hot water. She was so absorbed into her soothing shower that she didn’t hear the door open quietly and jumped at Kim’s voice, "I forgot my phon-"

"KIM! HOLY SHIT! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" She covered her body with the shower curtain and looked at Kim incredulously.

"Sorry. I forgot my phone."

"You forgot it on purpose, didn’t you?"

"I’m not going to deny nor confirm it."

"You sneaky little shit." When Kim smiled innocently at her, Trini rolled her eyes. "Babe, you could have walked in when I was walking out of the shower!"

"So?" Kim still had her innocent face on and Trini wanted so badly to wipe that off her face.

"So you could have seen....... _that_!"

"Again, so?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Cmon Trin we’re together. Let me see it." Kim stepped forward and Trini covered herself more.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! NO. NO WAY!"

"Cmon, just a little sneak peak."

"No Kim." Trini said resolutely.

"Please." She pouted and Trini groaned.

"No, babe. Out of discussion."

"But if we’re going to _do it_ , how are we going to do that without me seeing it?"

Trini had her eyebrows furrowed in a confused look when realization hit her, "KIM! I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU LIKE THIS!"

"Why not? I want to be intimate with you." Kim said seriously and Trini stared at her a couple of seconds before responding.

"But I’m a man right now." She started, her eyebrows knitted together and insecurity clear in her voice.

"I know what you’re thinking and I’m telling you to stop. I don’t want you to think that I want to see your penis," Trini blushed furiously at that word and looked down for a second before looking back up and into Kim’s eyes, "or that I want to have sex with you just because now you’re a boy. I don’t care. You could be a plant for all a care! I don’t want you to think that if we’ll have sex with you as a boy and you’ll go back to being a girl, I will stop liking you and I won’t want to have sex with you. Because I won’t.” She sighed, “Trin I love you for who you are. Every time I look into your eyes what I see it’s you. That beautiful, cute, dorky, moody girl who I fell in love with." She stopped to stare directly into Trini’s eyes and she saw tears in them. She moved closer to her and put a hand on her cheek, "if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t try to force you into showing me all of you. We’ll wait when you’ll go back to being a girl. All I want is for you to be happy and comfortable with me. But just so you know, you’re breathtakingly beautiful in every form you’re in." She teased in the end, winking at Trini, who chuckled slightly.

"You’re in love with me?" Trini asked incredulously, still trying to wrap her head around Kim‘s words.

"Yes. Too soon? It’s okay if you don’t feel the same right now, or if you’re not ready to say it back yet. I just wanted you to kn-"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"How could I not? God Kim you’re the most selfless, caring, smart person I’ve ever met. And let’s not start to talk about how beautiful you are." Kim blushes at that and Trini pecked her nose and lips, "I love you so much. I pretty much fell in love with you my first day at school, watching you walk around the hallways like a queen. But you know how I am with feelings. I ignored them until I realized I was in love with you just a little bit after I realized why I was envious of Ty. But when I met you and we became friends? God it was like breathing for the first time, I was hit with my feelings all at once and all I wanted to do was to scream my love for you. But you know how it went.." she chuckled and Kim let out a wet laugh, her eyes full of happy tears. "I love you Kimberly Hart. So, so much." And then they kissed, Kim’s hand on Trini’s cheek pulling her face closer, her other hand sneaking into her wet hair, grasping them tightly.

Trini’s left hand caressed Kim’s cheek and the other sneaked behind her back to pull her closer, but when Kim pulled away with a shriek because Trini was still wet from her shower and wetted her clothes, Trini realized her slip up.

Without noticing she let go of the curtain and let herself be fully exposed to Kim, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I-I.... okay... wow.” Kim said with an incredulous look on her face.

"It’s gross, isn’t it?" That made Kim snort.

"Gross isn’t the world I would use." Kim said seriously, still staring _there_.

"Okay?" Trini asked more than stated and pulled the curtain to cover herself up again. "I’m going to finish my shower now."

Kim blinked a couple of seconds before shaking her head to get out of her daze. "I’ll wait you in my room."

When Trini got out of the shower, she got dressed quickly and remembered she had a plan in mind. _It’s showtime_.

Trini opened the door and walked out of the room, Kim looked up from her phone and her mouth dropped at the sight.

She smirked while walking towards the desk where her shirt was, flexing her abs excessively and turning around to look at her girlfriend, "close your mouth babe or you’ll catch flies." Trini repeated Kim’s words while pulling her shirt on and walking towards the bed.

"Oh you sneaky little bitch."

"Payback is sweet baby." Trini smirked, before settling comfortably on the bed, Kim immediately clinging into her, her face into Trini’s neck, her arm around her stomach, cuddling her tightly. "Now serious question... what’s for dinner?"


	8. Beautiful inside and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim take the next step, but something is threatening the newly conquered tranquility of Angel Grove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO PEOPLE! A new chapter is here. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Just a little warning, there’s smut in the end.

"Kim, I swear to G-"

Trini’s sentence was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, the two girls staring at the door with furrowed eyebrows.

"I’ll go see who is it." Kim said while getting up from the couch, Trini pausing the episode on the tv.

Kim looked in the peephole and almost fainted at who it was.

"FUCK!" She whisper-yelled to Trini, "it’s your mom!"

"WHAT?!" Trini screeched and Kim shushed her.

"I need to answer the door."

"No!"

"Trin, I would make your mom worry."

"But I’m still like this!"

"We’ll tell her you’re my cousin or something like that." With her last word, Kim turned towards the door and opened it, revealing Trini’s mom, who smiled warmly at her.

Trini’s heart was beating so loudly she was sure her mom could hear it from there, "hello Kim, how are you?"

"I’m good. How are you Mrs. Gomez? Please, come inside."

Trini’s mom entered the living room and Kim shut the door behind her.

"I stopped by to to say hi to you guys and came see if you and Trini needed somethi-" She stopped mid-sentence when she looked at Trini standing near the couch and Trini was sure she was seconds away from passing out. _She’s gonna figure it out._ _She’s gonna figure it out._ _She’s gonna figure it o-_

"I’m sorry to interrupt you and your boyfriend, Kim."

"Oh no it’s fine, he’s-"

"Don’t worry, I’ll leave. Where’s Trini?"

"She- uhm, went to Zack’s house."

"Oh well, can you tell her I stopped by and to call me? I tried to call her but she didn’t answer her phone."

"Will do, Mrs. Gomez. Don’t worry."

"Thank you Kimberly. And I told you millions times sweetie, please call me Clara. Well, I’ll leave you to your date. Have fun." Trini’s mom started to walk out of the door, but turned around and looked at Kim with a warning stare, "not too much, young lady." And then she walked out, Kim closing the door with a red, embarrassed face, Trini snorting loudly, Kim following her with a quiet laugh, her face still in a crimson color.

"That was interesting." Trini wiped away a few tears that escaped from her eyes and sat on the couch, sighing blissfully when Kim joined her, cuddling into her.

"Well at least your mom knows of us now."

"Yeah, kind of. You and your boyfriend. I don’t even want to think about the reaction she would have if we tell her that _I_ am your boyfriend." And she snorted again, followed with a shudder of dread. _Yeah, let’s not think about it._

"And I can’t believe she warned me to ‘not to have too much fun’." Kim used air quoted and laughed. She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before asking, "do you?"

"Do I what?" Trini looked at Kim quizzically and the look in Kim’s eyes answered her question immediately.

"Want to have fun." She smirked and leaned in to met Trini’s lips with a kiss, that started out slow, just lips clashing together, that soon morphed into a heavy one when her tongue traced Trini’s bottom lip asking for entrance, that Trini granted her soon after. Their tongues danced together in a heavenly dance, both their bodies heating up, tension palpable in the air.

Kim wanted to feel more of her girlfriend so she sat up and straddled Trini’s hips, her hands immediately settling on her hips, while Kim’s ones sneaked around her neck, gripping her hair lightly, tilting her head to the side to change the kiss’ angle.

Trini slowed down the pace, feeling that stirring sensation in her lower region becoming uncomfortable. She pecked her lips a couple of times before pulling away, Kim chasing her lips wanting to continue their activities, Trini giggling at her eagerness.

"Cute."

"Stop calling me cute and keep kissing me."

"Babe, I want to, but... y’know..."

"You’re getting turned on?" Kim asked with a small sly smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well, I am too. So what?" Trini blushed furiously at that and Kim chuckled, "if you don’t want to, it’s fine. We talked about it."

"No I want to. Believe me, _I do_. It’s just-" Trini shook her head sighing, "when I imagined our first time together, a penis wasn’t involved." She scratched the back of her head, blushing deeply when Kim laughed loudly. "Not at first, at least." She mumbled the last part and Kim chocked on her laugh.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Trini wasn’t meeting Kim’s eyes, so the raven haired girl put a hand under Trini’s chin and lifted it to meet her gaze.

"Are you saying that you fantasized about us having sex? Moreover with a strap on?" Kim dropped her tone of a few octaves and Trini visibly gulped at that. "Was it good?"

"Y-yes." She whispered, surprised she succeeded in answering Kim with actual words and not with a pathetic wail.

"Did you touched yourself thinking of me doing _wonderful_ things to you?" Kim mumbled on Trini’s lips while grinding slowly in her lap, eliciting a whine from Trini, who felt her member twitch, seeking some attention. "Answer me." And then pressed her pelvis down harder, feeling Trini’s hard on and waves of pleasure run through her body, settling in her lower stomach.

Trini responded with a groan before answering with a quiet, "y-yes."

"Good." She grasped Trini’s hair tightly and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Then Kim pulled away abruptly, Trini chasing her lips with a whine of protest and Kim giggled, "just so you know... I did too. Watching you train in the pit it’s always a show for the eyes and it never fails to make me _wet_. So when I go home, I touch myself in the shower."

Trini moaned and kissed Kim once again, pulling away soon after, mumbling against her lips, "why are you doing this to me?"

"I just want you to know what you make me feel." Kim shrugged and pecked Trini’s lips before adding, "but if it makes you feel better, we’ll wait until you’ll get your body back." She brushed their noses together and started to get off of Trini’s lap when a pair of hands on her ass prevented her to do it, squeezing her buttocks hard and flushing their bodies together, Kim keening on Trini’s lips.

"Changed you mind?" Kim whispered smugly after she recovered from the unexpected but welcomed movement, brushing their noses together, then biting on Trini’s bottom lip, pulling it a little too harshly, but Trini’s pain soon morphed into pleasure, groaning blissfully at the sensation of Kim’s tongue soothing the bite and bucking her hips up, searching for some friction.

"Maybe I need some more convincing." Trini quipped, a sly smirk etched on her lips, soon forming an o shape in a silent moan when Kim started to grind her hips on Trini’s lap in a slow pace. "Keep doing this and I won’t be able to hold myself back for much longer."

"Then don’t." And that did the trick.

Kim said that with so much affection and love that Trini felt overwhelmed with emotions and kissed Kim sweetly on her lips, both of them smiling brightly. The kiss sped up almost immediately, both of them grinding on each other, setting a slow pace, savoring the moment, committing this memory to mind and losing themselves in each other.

Just when Trini grasped Kim’s hips and shifted their position, laying Kim down on the couch and hovering over her, her member brushing Kim’s center, both letting out a strangled moan at the contact, and Trini’s hand started to wander under Kim’s shirt, they heard the doorbell ring, jumping at the unexpected sound.

They looked at each other confused, "are you expecting someone?" Trini whispered puzzled.

"No. You?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows, her brain trying to start functioning again, still in a haze after their activities. She reluctantly sat up, Trini shifting away from her body and sitting on the couch, grabbing a pillow to cover herself up. Kim watched her while getting up from the couch and something between a sly grin and tender smile etched on her face. She leaned down and kissed Trini sweetly on her lips before going to answer the door.

Who was on the other side of the door was in a hurry since they were ringing her doorbell incessantly. "Jeez, I’m coming." And opened the door. She furrowed her eyebrows at the boys standing there but soon her expression changed into a concerned one watching her friends’ worried faces. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Kim." Answered Zack, feigning a hurtful look, Kim rolling her eyes at him and flipping him off.

"Is she here?"

"Who? Trini?" And as if on cue, Trini appeared beside her, putting a hand around her waist, a warm feeling flooding her body.

"No.. Rita."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Trini yelled bewildered.

"She was just at the ship. Zordon said that when she left she said she was looking for us. We thought she was here since she payed a visit to Trini last time." Jason explained.

"And I mean, she was the one who bitch slapped her into space, so we thought she was looking for her." Billy added, shrugging like he didn’t say something that made Trini’s stomach churn with dread.

Trini felt like the air in her lungs left her, memories of that night still fresh in her mind, she felt like the wounds Rita inflicted her opened once again and started to gasp for air, feeling like she was underwater, when she felt hand on her shoulder.

That hand grounded her, helped her to calm down and when she looked into those mesmerizing brown orbs, everything disappeared. Zack cleared his throat, "I’m sorry to interrupt this sickening sight, but we have other things to worry about."

Trini and Kim broke their staring contest and looked at their friends, Kim spoke up, "she didn’t show up. Maybe she’s still weak, or she’s planning another attack. We have to be alert and keep an eye on everything. If she shows up, we’ll be prepared."

"Sounds like a plan." Jason clapped his hands and smiled at them, "well, since you guys are okay, I need to go. I sprinted out of my house, my parents were looking a me like I went insane." He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

The boys said their goodbyes to their friends, Kim and Trini waving at them, before the raven haired girl closed the door, locked it and turned around, leaning her back against it, looking at Trini with a dangerous glint in her rich brown eyes and Trini looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you up to Hart?"

"Oh nothing. Since Rita disappeared again and we’re all alone again after we were _kindly_ interrupted..." She grasped Trini’s shirt and pulled her towards her, flushing their bodies together.

"Are we not going to talk about that bitch coming back after we sent her to space?"

"Mmmh, I mean... I’m worried too and a little scared of what she could do since we know what she’s capable of, but... _right now_ , she’s not my first one priority." She trailed off to stare deeply into Trini’s eyes, who gulped visibly, feeling her lower regions starting to stir again. " _You are_." She added before sealing their lips together in a steamy kiss, tongues meeting immediately, heat rising quickly and hands roaming over clothes, clutching them and trying to lift them up without the need to pull away from the other. When Trini succeeded into getting Kim out of her shirt, the air left her lungs and her mouth watered at the sight of Kim’s vivid pink bra.

"You can look later." Kim said impatiently, while her hands got around her back and unfasten her bra, lifting up and throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Trini’s jaw dropped, her hands itching with the need to touch those perfect mounds, then licked her lips, lust invading every inch of her body. She snapped out of it and kissed Kim again, grabbing her by the butt and lifting her up, Kim’s legs circling her waist and walked towards the couch.

"No- fuck- no. Bedroom." Kim was so turned on that forming words was a really difficult task, especially when Trini’s hands squeezed her ass just right.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Trini whispered on her lips and Kim groaned at the words, grinding on Trini’s abdomen for some friction on her _aching_ , hot center.

Trini turned around and walked towards Kim’s bedroom, walking up the stair and almost made them fall when Kim left her lips to attack her neck with hard bites.

"Babe, I almost dropped you."

"But you didn’t, did you?" Kim mumbled in Trini’s neck, licking her pulse point to tease her more, Trini’s grip loosening for a second before grasping her ass harshly and sprinting up the stairs-thank you Rangers superpowers-, opening Kim’s bedroom door with her foot with so much force she heard the hinges crack, but she couldn’t care less of that fucking door right now.

She laid Kim down on her bed, following soon after, hovering over her, her lips pecking Kim’s ones before descending and leaving a hot trail of kisses from her jaw to the hollow of her neck, to her collarbones to the valley of her breasts, before reaching her destination: her nipple. She teased Kim a little bit, circling her nipple with soft kisses, Kim writhing and whining, arching her back into Trini’s mouth, urging Trini to " _do something_ ".

Trini smirked triumphantly and took her nipple in her mouth, both moaning at the sensation. Trini lapped up at it, basking in the little whines coming out of Kim’s mouth. She went to the neglected nipple and repeated her ministrations, Kim's fingers gripping her hair tightly, her legs around her waist, clinging into her.

When Kim started to get impatient she whined lightly and pushed Trini lower, "please babe, I need you."

And Trini’s insides snapped at the request. She kissed Kim once more before descending again, leaving kisses here and there, before reaching the waistband of her shorts.

"Can I-"

"YES! FUCK TRINI YES." Kim whined loudly, the ache between her legs almost unbearable.

"Eager, are we?"

"Trini, I swear to-"

Kim didn’t finish her sentence because Trini lifted her hips up to get rid of her shorts, looking up into Kim’s eyes, in a silent question. Kim nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, catching on Trini’s anxiousness. When Trini threw her panties on the floor, the air hit her warm center and shivered, feeling dizzy with arousal. _Am I really going to do this with Kimberly Hart?_

"I can hear you think. What’s wrong babe?"

"Nothing is wrong." She shook her head and leaned down to kiss Kim tenderly, "I just can’t believe, I’m here, right now. _With you_." They both smiled and kissed sweetly, but it soon sped up, lust taking over once again.

"Please babe." Kim whispered and Trini buzzed with anticipation. She settled between Kim’s legs and sighed, before starting with kissing her inner thighs, lapping away wetness, moaning at the first taste of her girlfriend. When she reached her center, she felt pleasure waves invading her body, the tightness in her pants starting to get painful, but it was all about Kim, so she shook her head and took her first tentative lick, not sure who was the one who let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Kim- you taste _so_ _good_." And Kim moaned loudly, grinding her hips on Trini’s face, searching for some friction.

"Babe, _please_." And Trini did as she was told, she licked her again and again and again, finding her pulsating clit and putting it in her mouth, suckling it with gusto. Kim’s moans got louder with each new nip and lick, her mind fuzzy and her body writhing with pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. She needed Trini, _now_.

"Trin, inside." She simply said and Trini wanted to tease her a little bit more, but she knew Kim was already worked up, so she hummed on her clit, smirking smugly at the shivers invading Kim’s body. She reattached her lips on her bundle of nerves and brushed her finger up and down, collecting wetness, shudders spreading through her body, "fuck- Kim, you’re _soaking wet_."

"Just for you baby. Just for you." She panted, arching her body and lifting her hips up, Trini’s fingers slipping inside just a bit and moaned at the welcomed intrusion. Trini decided to end Kim’s torture and pushed a finger inside, shocked at how easily it slipped in and when she retrieved it to push it in again, she added a second finger and was pleased hearing Kim’s loud wail of pleasure. She started out slow, moving her fingers slowly and deep, all the while sucking on her clit, trembling at the feeling of Kim’s walls clutching on her fingers, pushing her deeper.

"Babe, harder. _Faster_. Please." She whined, squirming on the sheets, her fingers grabbing Trini’s hair and pushed her deeper between her thighs. Trini did as she was told, speeding up her movements, going deeper and harder and Kim’s moans got louder, her hips matching her pace, the bed cracking loudly. When she curled her fingers, Kim let out a guttural growl and asked Trini to do that again, and Trini felt dizzy at the mere thought of finally touching Kim the way she had dreamed for so long.

When Trini curled her fingers again and brushes her teeth on her clit, that did the trick, Kim’s body stilled and profanities came out of her mouth, her mind spinning out of control. Trini lapped up at her juices, moaning at the taste. When Kim came down from her high, Trini pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, making sure to look directly into Kim’s eyes, who felt herself getting wet once again. She growled under her breath and kissed Trini, tasting herself on her tongue. They stayed like this for a while, exchanging little pecks and languid kisses, before Trini settled beside Kim and pulled her into her body to cuddle her. She hid her face into her neck, before nipping her pulse point, biting it and then shooting the bite with her tongue, Trini moaning and grabbing her hair, massaging her scalp. Kim pulled away from her neck and braced herself on her arm, looking down at Trini suggestively.

"Your turn now." She smirked, but it faltered when she saw Trini shook her head.

"We don’t have to. It’ll go away."

Kim furrowed her eyebrow and looked at Trini’s crotch, a tent visible in her pants.

"Babe, it must be painful."

"Yes, but it’s fine. Don’t worry." She waved her off and Kim sneaked her hand lower, to the waistband of her pants to help Trini out but a hand prevented her to do it.

"Babe, I want to make you feel good too. You know that this will never change how I feel about you, _as a girl_."

"I know, I know. And I want you to, but I don’t want you to touch it with your hands, neither your mouth. I find it disgusting and mortifying."

"Do you know you can do something else, right?" Kim asked, trying to cover up her amusement.

"Yes, Kim. _I know_. But I don’t know how to do it."

"It’s like using a strap on?"

"I don’t know! What if I hurt you? Or if I don’t make you feel good?"

"I don’t care about me, I care about you. We’ll do this together, don’t worry."

Trini was still hesitant but the look in Kim’s eyes washed her worries away. "There’s something else." When Kim nodded, signaling her to continue, Trini speak up, "do you have condoms? And no, don’t ask me to pull out."

Kim laughed loudly, collapsing into Trini’s body. "Oh my god, you’re so cute." She pecked her lips but when she saw that Trini was serious, she snorted loudly before kissing her again. When they pulled away Kim answered her previous question, "I think I still have them somewhere. Just a sec." And then she got up and walked towards her drawer, opening it and rummaging through her clothes. "A-ha! Found them."

Kim walked slowly towards her, aware of the fact she was naked and smiled smugly at Trini’s dumbfounded face. She got on the bed and straddled Trini’s abdomen waving the condom in Trini’s face with a sly smirk. "Shall we?"

Trini gulped again, swallowing the animalistic growl ready to come out of her mouth. "Y-yes."

"Good." Kim leaned down and kissed her, before leaving the condom beside Trini’s head and sat up to get rid of her girlfriend’s pants, pushing them down her legs and threw them on the floor, her eyes immediately settling on Trini’s underwear and she smirked, looking up into lustful dark grey eyes, "somebody’s happy to see me." And then looked down at Trini’s hands gripping the sheets tightly, but when she noticed that Trini didn’t laugh at her joke, she looked back up and into her eyes and saw uncertainty and anxiety.

"Babe it’s okay. It’s me. I told you, you’re beautiful. No matter what body you’re in." And _that_ made Trini smile and Kim’s body buzzed with happiness. _I love her so much_. "Are you ready to take your underwear off?"

Trini was still hesitant, but nodded nonetheless, so Kim kissed her and without notice touched her through her boxers, making Trini’s body jerk, moaning loudly into their kiss, an intense pleasure spreading through her. Pulling away and without breaking their eye contact, she pulled Trini’s underwear down, exposing her and Trini shivered, anxious and embarrassed, but also aroused and longing. It was new, since she woke up in this body, but it was nice.

"Well, hello there." Kim looked at her member, then looked up and into her lustful eyes with just as much arousal and winked, Trini’s face becoming red immediately. "Want me to put it on or do you want to do it?" Kim asked grabbing the condom, putting it on from of her.

"Can we do it together? I’ve never done it and I’m still weirded out by it, but I know that you know how to put it on, so mayb-" Kimberly shut her up with a searing kiss, that left both breathless and dizzy, their minds clouded by lustful thoughts.

They pulled away and Kim mumbled on Trini’s lips, " _together_." And then pecked her luscious lips once again. Trini sat up while Kim opened the condom, holding it in her hand, Trini’s one following soon after, brushing their fingers together in the process. They pulled it down and on Trini’s member, both of them shuddering.

"Is it normal that it’s so tight?" Trini asked innocently, with a strained voice and Kim almost chocked on her saliva.

"N-no. I mean it has to be tight to make sure nothing comes out of it, but I think it’s too tight because these condoms are _too small for you_." She said it with a low voice and licked her suddenly dry lips and Trini gulped at her words. Kim didn’t see a lot of penises, but she was sure Trini was bigger than her exes.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kim got out of her startled gaze and smirked smugly at Trini, leaning down to brush their lips together. When they made sure they put it on safely, Trini laid Kim down and got on top of her, placing herself between her girlfriend’s legs, her member brushing Kim’s center ever so lightly and she let out a groan when she felt it twitch with excitement. Trini‘s hand went between her girlfriend’s legs to make sure Kim was wet enough and she was surprised to see that Kim was _dripping wet_ , Kim moaning quietly and writhing a little at the attention her center was receiving.

"Well well well, someone’s happy to see me." Trini mocked Kim, using Kim’s same words and her girlfriend let out a cute chuckle at her joke that soon morphed into a wail of pleasure when Trini rolled her clit between her fingers. "Are you ready?" Trini asked, and she was sure she asked that question to herself and not to her girlfriend, but Kim nodded enthusiastically, letting out a giggle and kissed her. Trini grabbed her member and positioned it in front of Kim’s center and entered her slowly, almost fainting at the sensation of Kim’s walls surrounding her, both grumbling into the kiss at this new sensation.

Kim moaned at the feeling of being filled by Trini. Trini trembled and shuddered at the sensation of Kim welcoming her, her walls grasping her so heavenly, she thought she was high or something. When she was all in, she stilled and looked into Kim’s eyes, silently asking if she was okay and when Kim kissed her reassuringly and mumbled a "you can move now", she started slowly, pulling out gently and when she started to push right in, she moaned something in Spanish Kim didn’t understand, dropping her face beside Kim’s head on the pillow and bit on it harshly.

She lifted her head and staring into Kim’s eyes, an apologetic glint in her grey orbs, "fuck Kim, you f-feel s-so goo-good. I t-think, I’m goin-g to c-come s-soon... s-s-s-sorry."

Kim smiled sweetly at her and pecked her lips, chuckling slightly, "don't worry babe, you already lasted longer than my ex boyfriends." And then chuckled, Trini doing the same, then crushing their lips together in a kiss they had to stop soon after due to their big smiles.

Trini resumed her movements after a second, moved slowly, fighting against that coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach, wanting to savor this moment and wanting to make Kim feel good.

"Baby, can you go faster?"

"I’m terrible at it, aren’t I?"

"Nononono. Baby you’re amazing, I’m already close." A moan stopped her words, Trini pushing particularly deep into her. She recollected her thoughts and continued, "but I want you to feel better too. And I can sense that you’re focusing on making me feel good without thinking about yourself. Let loose, don’t think about anything. Just feel."

And a scorching warmth invaded Trini’s chest, _how did I get so lucky?_

"I should be the one to ask that question." Kim answered, staring lovingly at her girlfriend, a stupid smile etched on her lips.

"Did I said that out loud?"

Kim chuckled cutely and pecked her lips, their slow rhythm never faltering. "Yes, you did." She stopped a moment to stare into Trini’s eyes tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you." And with that Trini was invaded with confidence and moved faster, her head spinning out of control when Kim moaned loudly and clasped her legs around her hips, creating a new angle, Trini going deeper. She moved in and out faster and harder with every new trust and it didn’t take long for Trini to feel herself nearing the edge and to make sure Kim was right behind her, even if her loud moans, her fingers gripping harshly her shoulders, leaving a marks that will take a couple of hours to heal, her hips matching her fast rhythm, a clear sign that she was close too, she sneaked a hand between their bodies and rolled her clit between her fingers, and Kim tumbled over the edge, moaning louder than ever, her fingers raking down Trini’s back, leaving visible scratch marks, blood trickling out of them, but Trini didn’t mind because Kim’s walls clasping around her member made her come too, her body went still for a moment, before she resumed her pace, slowing it down to make both of them ride it out.

When Kim stopped squirming and Trini felt like she could move, she pulled out, her member now soft, both whining at the lost warmth of the other. Trini got rid of the condom and got up to threw it in the bin under Kim’s desk, retrieving her boxers on the floor and putting them on.

She laid on the bed and pulled Kim closer when her girlfriend cuddled into her right after her back touched the sheets.

"How was it?" Trini asked self-consciously.

"Mind-blowing." Kim simply answered Trini’s question looking into space with a dreamy look and satisfied smile, but then lifted her head up and looked into her eyes, adding, "everything with you is mind-blowing. I love you."

"I love you too, Kim. So so much."

"I can’t wait for you to have your body back." Trini was shocked but happy by what Kim said, even if she reassured her million times that she loved her as a girl, she was still self-conscious, and maybe her expression gave away her astonishment and puzzlement because Kim shook her head smiling, "don’t look at me like that. I mean it. I mean, you’re hot like this and you’re bigger than my exes and you made me actually come, something they always failed to do by the way, and I didn’t need to fake anything, so-"

"Wait, your boyfriends never made you come?" When Kim shook her head Trini felt pride swelling her heart and smirked smugly. "Amateurs."

"A week ago you didn’t have a penis and you were grossed out by them." Kim teased, happy that her girlfriend wasn’t freaking out about all of this.

"I’m still grossed out by them and now, more than ever, I know that I’m 100% gay. But y’know, it’s always satisfying doing better than your exes."

"I agree." Kim chuckled and Trini kissed her tenderly.

"I mean, I could have done better even without all this mess. I’m pretty _skilled_." Trini winked and Kim felt her center twitch and cleared her throat to get rid of her dirty thoughts but covered it up with a small laugh.

"Humble, I see."

"Always." Trini winked again, but this time she laughed loudly and pecked her girlfriend’s lips repeatedly, succeeding in making her giggle.

"As I was saying, even if it was mind-blowing, I want my tiny Trini back, with that smoking body that I’ve always wanted to have _all for me_."

Trini shuddered at Kim’s admission but smiled wickedly at her words, "so you admit I’m hot."

"No." Kim said seriously and when Trini’s smile dropped, Kim giggled and added, "you’re breathtakingly beautiful. Inside and out."

And Trini felt her eyes sting with tears and kissed her hard, not trusting her brain to form coherent words. They stopped kissing due to their big smiles, pulling away slightly and brushing their noses together lovingly.

"For the record, you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever had the pleasure to laid my eyes on." Trini said seriously and they stared into their eyes for what felt an eternity, love seeping out of them. They cuddled and talked about everything and nothing, exchanging lazy kisses here and there and just basking in the sensation of being together.

At some point they decided to get dressed, not trusting their hormones, grabbing Kim’s laptop and logging into Netflix to choose something to watch. Halfway through the movie they stopped because Kim wanted something to drink, but when she went to sat up she stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure hid in the shadows and gulped, her insides stirring. Trini saw Kim’s weird behavior and gazed in the direction Kim was looking and her heart started to beat faster.

The body walked out of the shadows and their face became visible. Rita watched them with a wicked grin on her face, that made Kim and Trini shiver, and then spoke up.

"Hello Kimberly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, liking, commenting my story, it means to much to me.
> 
> Btw, that plot twist, damn...

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next...? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Sending love.


End file.
